Días Difíciles
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Transcurrieron los días desde que el escuadrón de Rivaille fue asesinado durante la misión en el exterior, Eren pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando y creando, sin haberlo esperado, un fuerte lazo con Levi. [BL/Lemon]
1. Confianza

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Transcurrieron los días desde que el escuadrón de Rivaille fue asesinado durante la misión en el exterior, Eren pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando y lamentado no haber podido ayudar a sus compañeros.

Rivaille buscaba la forma de hacer más llevadera la situación en que se encontraban, había ocasiones en que platicaban sobre temas personales, sin embargo, Eren no había logrado que Rivaille hablara sobre sí mismo o lo que hacía antes de ser soldado; se sentía solo, sabía que jamás iba a llegar a conocer al Cabo por completo.

Después de la cena, Eren ve con tristeza cómo Rivaille se levanta y camina a su habitación. Como todos los días, se ahoga con sus palabras y reprime una vez más los deseos de platicar con él hasta quedarse dormido, sólo para seguir viendo su cara.

Por fin se decide a hacerlo, no puede soportar más la soledad creciente en su corazón. Toma fuerzas y abre sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto de Rivaille.

- Cabo… ¿Puedo decirle algo?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Responde Rivaille mirando de reojo las cobijas que Eren tiene en sus manos.

- Emm… Pues… Yo quería… - Las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

- ¡Si no vas a hablar vete de una vez! – Dijo el Cabo sentándose en la cama haciendo ademanes de disponerse a dormir.

- ¡¿Puedo dormir aquí con Usted?! – Y antes de recibir una respuesta, continuó – Desde que no están los compañeros me siento muy solo en el sótano… Antes podía platicar un poco con Petra antes de que se fuera a dormir, pero ahora… Traigo unas cobijas… Me acostaré en el piso para no molestarlo…

Rivaille le lanzó una mirada larga, suspiró, tomó las sábanas y se recostó en un costado de la cama, sin decir una palabra, movió las sábanas del costado libre y le hizo la seña a Eren de que se recostara a su lado.

Eren estaba atónito, no podía creer que el Cabo le daba permiso de dormir en su cuarto, cerca de él y, encima de todo, ¡en su cama! Salió de su asombro cuando la voz un poco molesta de Rivaille le dijo:

- Si no te vas a acostar lárgate al sótano.

- Sií… Ya voy… - Respondió Eren dejando las cobijas a un lado de la cama.

Tímidamente se sentó del lado contrario en que estaba el Cabo y con movimientos lentos se recostó. Sonrojado y casi temblando se quedó a lado del hombre que más admiraba en el mundo, decidió callar sus pensamientos y verificar si Rivaille estaba dormido o refunfuñando alguna cosa… Todo en silencio… Trató de relajarse y disponerse a dormir. De repente, sintió una leve brisa en su nuca, abrió los ojos pensando en todas las cosas que pudieron haber provocado eso, se giró lentamente para comprobarlo y se topó con los ojos brillantes del Cabo que lo miraban fijamente. Su cara se tornó roja y comenzó a sudar frío sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Qué pasa, Eren? Parece que estuvieras viendo un fantasma.

- No… Nada… Creí que estaba dormido…

- ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir si te la pasas gimoteando?

- Pe - Perdón, Cabo, me duermo en seguida…

- Excelente… Buenas noches, Eren. – Y se giró nuevamente, dándole la espalda.

Esa última frase retumbó en su cabeza un largo rato, pues a diferencia de cómo hablaba usualmente, esta vez las palabras sonaron suaves e incluso un poco tiernas. Pensando en esto se quedó dormido.

Tuvo un sueño: Rivaille se acercó y acarició delicadamente una de sus mejillas, al sentir el contacto se movió un poco, pero el Cabo se acercó y le susurró "duerme, duerme" y besó suavemente sus labios. El sueño lo hizo estremecerse y esbozar una sonrisa que le duró hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al despertar, lanzó una mirada alrededor del cuarto y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Se incorporó y fue a buscar al Cabo, lo encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Al verlo, recordó el sueño y se ruborizó.

- ¡Eren! – Dijo Rivaille con voz enérgica para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad – Ya está listo el desayuno, hoy te daré comidas ligeras para que no estés tan inquieto en la noche.

Al decir esto, volteó a verlo con una mirada penetrante que sorprendió a Eren, el cual abrió los ojos e inmediatamente preguntó:

- E - Entonces ¿también hoy dormiremos… juntos?

- Claro que sí – Respondió el Cabo mientras dejaba un plato enfrente de Eren – Eres demasiado dependiente…

Eren no tuvo palabras para responder a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Además… – continuó Rivaille con una voz amable y una mirada tierna– Así puedo cuidarte más de cerca…

Se agachó y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de Eren.

- ¡Ah! – Dijo Rivaille mirando los grandes ojos verdes de Eren – Y a partir de ahora puedes llamarme "Levi".


	2. Regalo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene yaoi, si no te gusta no la leas.

* * *

- ¡Regresé! – Gritó Hanji al entrar ruidosamente al castillo donde habitaba el escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Pero, para su sorpresa, nadie salió a recibirla.

- Son las 8 de la mañana, no creo que sigan dormidos… Pero entonces ¿dónde están esos dos? Se revolvió el cabello y se dispuso a buscarlos en el interior, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar una idea que había rondado su mente: ¡Un romance entre Rivaille y Eren! Sonrió de oreja a oreja al pensarlo y rió de manera lujuriosa mientras se encaminaba al sótano ocupado por Eren. Al estar cerca decidió caminar con precaución, no quería interrumpir algo privado… Pero nada. No estaban ahí. – _¡En el cuarto de Rivaille! Ahí deben estar_ – Pensó y se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegó a la puerta, pegó una oreja a ella para comprobar si había ruidos dentro… Y de nuevo, nada.

- ¡¿Dónde carajos se metieron?! – Gritó intrigada. Regresó a la entrada y se quedó meditando en ir a buscarlos o esperar a que regresaran – …Ojalá no tarden mucho… - Dijo resignada mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

- . - . -

- Levi… ¿a dónde vamos? – Preguntó Eren por cuarta vez desde que salieron del castillo, pues al despertar sólo recibió la orden de preparar su caballo y salir en 20 minutos. Hizo un puchero al quedarse sin recibir respuesta, otra vez, y se quedó viendo la tranquila corriente del río cercano.

- Cállate, no me dejas pensar – Fue la única respuesta que Levi otorgó. No necesitaba ni podía decir más, aunque se mostrara seguro y confiado, la verdad no recordaba la ubicación exacta del lugar que buscaba, obviamente no lo iba a aceptar ante el que lo seguía.

Continuaron cabalgando por cerca de 30 minutos más, Eren estaba completamente aburrido y tenía sueño, ambos sabían que Hanji regresaría y no podía quitarse la idea de que el "paseo" sólo era un pretexto de su superior para no hablar con ella. Suspiró profundo… En esa situación preferiría platicar un poco con "la loca" como Levi insistía en llamarla.

- Ya llegamos – Dijo el Cabo sacando a Eren de sus cavilaciones. Se bajó del caballo y se paró a la sombra de un gran árbol. – Amarra tu caballo por ahí y ven rápido –

Eren hizo caso enseguida a la orden recibida, acomodó su caballo y se quedó admirando el árbol que les daba sombra, no había visto uno tan hermoso desde que salió de su natal Shiganshina.

- ¡Eren! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Te dije que vinieras enseguida! – Gritó Levi con un obvio gesto de molestia al ver que el joven se quedó embobado a lado del caballo.

- Ah sí, ¡ya voy! – Respondió Eren y corrió hacia Levi, pudo observar que éste sacaba de entre sus pertenencias una pequeña pala y se disponía a escarbar a lado de una de las raíces de aquel árbol. - ¿Qué, qué buscas? – Le preguntó intrigado.

- Ve al río y saca unos peces, serán nuestra comida de hoy – Respondió Levi sin siquiera mirar a su compañero. Sin embargo, al notar que Eren no se movía de su lugar, giró los ojos molesto y le lanzó una de sus características miradas asesinas - ¡Ve! ¡Es una orden! – Cuando lo vio alejarse pensó: - _Es sólo un niño… Carajo…-_

_- . - . -_

Pasó cerca de una hora. Eren tuvo que alejarse un poco de donde estaba Levi para poder pescar algo; por fin pudo regresar sintiéndose orgulloso de los cuatro peces que logró atrapar. Iba sonriendo al imaginar lo sorprendido que estaría Levi cuando llegara. Pero el sorprendido fue él, a su regreso Levi estaba de pie a la orilla del río, parecía observar el paisaje que se extendía más allá de ellos, los rayos del sol le daban directamente a la cara y el viento movía ligeramente el cabello de su frente y la capa que caía desde sus hombros. Una palabra se extendió por la mente de Eren que miraba extasiado la escena: - _Hermoso…_ – Se quedó unos segundos observando al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad hasta que se percató de lo que estaba pensando.

- ¡¿Hermoso?! – Repitió con extrañeza y como si quisiera borrar esa palabra de su cabeza. – Cierto, Levi no es feo… Pero ¿cómo pude pensar eso? – Continuó caminado hacia el Cabo, tratando de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- ¡Vaya! Por fin regresas – Dijo Levi con un gesto de impaciencia – Creí que te había comido una tortuga –

- N – No, para nada – Contestó Eren aún un poco sonrojado – Tuve que alejarme para encontrar peces grandes – Le extendió los peces al Cabo para que los pudiera ver bien.

- Bueno, nos servirán de algo, cuando regresemos al castillo los cocinaremos –

- ¿Entonces no vamos a tardar mucho aquí? – Preguntó Eren sin poder creer que sólo hubieran ido hasta ahí por unos cuantos peces.

Levi se quedó pensativo y le extendió un pequeño libro a Eren.

- Toma – Le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo – Me lo regalaron cuando era pequeño, supongo que te gustará… - Esto último lo dijo con un tono casi inaudible – Te gustan los libros y no tenía caso que lo dejara enterrado ahí, será mejor que lo aproveches –

Eren tomó el regalo con un temblor en las manos y los ojos llorosos. Revisó rápidamente la portada y leyó el título: "Poemas", no sabía mucho de ellos pero su madre alguna vez le había dicho unos cuantos. Dejándose llevar por la emoción se abalanzó sobre el Cabo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que vio los ojos de Levi extrañamente cerca de los suyos. Ambos se quedaron petrificados y ninguno atinó a moverse. Cuando por fin Eren reaccionó e intentó alejarse, sintió una mano que lo tomaba por la cintura y lo aproximaba todavía más al cuerpo del Cabo. Cinco centímetros, ¡cinco centímetros lo separaban de la cara de Levi! No tuvo tiempo de hacer algo, pues otra mano lo jaló del cabello y lo acercó a los labios del otro.

- ¡Ngh…! – Intentó hablar, pero a cada movimiento que hacía el beso se intensificaba más. No pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar.

Levi lo soltó hasta que ninguno pudo respirar.

- Pe – Pero Levi… ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Eren en cuanto pudo respirar de nuevo.

- Obviamente un beso, no te voy a creer que no lo sepas – Respondió Levi intentando restarle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

- Sé que fue un beso, pero ¿por qué?- Preguntó Eren sintiendo que la cara la ardía de vergüenza.

- Porque quise… Además tú fuiste quien se me acercó – Dijo Levi mirando fijamente a Eren – Ya suficiente he hecho con aguántame las ganas de… - Y se calló de repente, abrió los ojos dando la impresión de haber hablado de más.

- ¿Las ganas de qué? – Cuestionó Eren volviendo a acercarse a Levi al verlo tan sorprendido – Dime, quiero saber lo que piensas – Por primera vez Eren parecía intimidante, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y se clavaron en el Cabo.

- Cállate, no es momento para eso… niño – Dijo Levi recobrando su acostumbrada expresión indiferente y dándole la espalda a Eren.

- ¿Niño? ¿Me dijiste niño? – Preguntó Eren irritado, odiaba que lo hicieran menos por su edad y odiaba todavía más que lo hiciera Levi.

- Sí, eso dije, ¿algún problema, niño? – Dijo sin darle la cara a Eren.

- ¡No soy un niño! – Gritó indignado – ¡Por lo menos puedo reconocer que lo que tienes en los pantalones es una erección!

Levi abrió los ojos como jamás creyó poder hacerlo, pensó que el otro no se había dado cuenta… ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora cómo iba a justificar que se le parara por besar a un niño? Volteó hacia Eren, y dándole la razón le mostró una evidente erección asomándose en su pantalón.

La cara de Eren se tornó completamente roja. No se había equivocado con lo que vio, pero ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

- Está bien, Eren adulto, aquí está mi erección, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? – Cuestionó con una mirada retadora, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer pero no pudo evitar seguir hablando – Desde que te conocí me he aguantado las ganas de follarte, ¿contento? –

- _¡Mierda!_ – Pensó Eren, no supo qué decir, sólo pudo notar cómo su miembro también comenzaba a despertarse.

Se quedaron los dos mirándose, ambos ardieron en deseo al ver las respectivas hombrías despiertas. Tenían que hacer algo, y debía ser rápido…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí termina la segunda entrega, quise meter lemon pero hubiera quedado kilométrico esto, mejor se las dejo para la siguiente y así no les corto la inspiración._

_En realidad esta historia fue hecha pensada como un one - shot para un concurso en Facebook, gracias a sus comentarios fue que me decidí a continuarla. Espero siga siendo de su agrado._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Pronto subiré la continuación._

_Saludos._


	3. Accidente

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

.

* * *

El juego de miradas no terminaba, bueno, para Levi era más un juego, para Eren era algo de vida o muerte.

Al notar que Eren no tenía la menor intención de acercarse, Levi comenzó a caminar hacia él, notó que el chico trababa de ir hacia atrás pero sus piernas no respondían.

- Y entonces… - Dijo Levi mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué vamos a hacer, ¡Oh! Señor Adulto? – Se detuvo justo enfrente y aproximándose a la oreja de Eren le dijo: - No podemos dejar esto así, y si no vas a hacer algo, déjame que yo lo haga… -

Eren se estremeció. Además de estar inmóvil, se encontraba completamente a merced del Cabo. Cuando terminó de escuchar lo que Levi dijo en su oído, se le erizó la piel y soltó un leve gemido, fue muy pequeño pero Levi puedo notarlo perfectamente.

Inmediatamente y sin alejarse de su oído, bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna del joven y comenzó a acariciarla poco a poco. Le excitaba verlo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada para intentar esconder unas lágrimas. Buscó los labios de Eren, aún y con la diferencia de estaturas fue muy fácil empezar a besarlo; ambos se dejaron llevar, obviamente Levi dirigía todos los movimientos, pero Eren hacía lo posible por no quedarse atrás. El juego de lenguas fue épico, tanto que ambos quedaron sin aire, si no hubiera sido por ese detalle podrían haber seguido por más tiempo.

- ¿Esto era lo que querías? – Interrogó Levi alejándose levemente de los labios de Eren.

- Sí… - La respuesta llegó como un susurro.

- Pues para hacer esto se necesita el trabajo de dos – Dijo Levi tomando la mano de Eren y colocándola sobre su miembro cubierto aún por las prendas de vestir.

Sin dudarlo, Eren comenzó a frotar a Levi tal y como éste lo había hecho antes con él. Observó al Cabo y pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambos jadeaban de la excitación y sin pensarlo volvieron a besarse.

Levi tomó de la cintura a Eren y comenzó a hincarse lentamente llevando el cuerpo del otro con él, cuando estaban cerca del suelo cubierto de pasto depositó a Eren sobre él y se colocó encima. Empezó a desvestir la parte superior de su cuerpo ante los ojos atónitos del joven.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó mientras enviaba una mirada seductora.

Eren, completamente embelesado con la imagen, estiró las manos y acarició aquel torso perfectamente formado; delineó cada forma con sus manos y empezó a salivar. Se sentó aún con Levi encima de él, intentó besarlo pero el Cabo se lo impidió y le dijo:

- Es hora de hacerle caso a otras cosas – Dicho esto, se puso de pie y se quitó ágilmente el pantalón dejando ver lo que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculto.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, Eren entendió perfectamente lo que Levi quería, pues antes había escuchado a Jean y otros hablar de eso, pero hasta ese momento comprendió cómo fue que adquirieron experiencia.

No sabía bien cómo empezar, pero se decidió por depositar unos pequeños besos en el glande su superior, notó que a éste le gustaba pues su miembro daba pequeños saltos cada vez que lo hacía. Sin previo aviso, Levi lo tomó de los cabellos y como si quisiera perforar su cráneo, introdujo todo su miembro en la boca del joven y casi hace que se ahogue, se mantuvo así unos momentos hasta que Eren comenzó a mover ligeramente la lengua, esto hizo que se excitara todavía más y lanzó un grave y fuerte gemido.

- Te – Tengo que hacerlo… Eren, déjame hacerlo… - Dijo Levi casi como una súplica. Eren detuvo sus movimientos cuando lo escuchó, sabía lo que el Cabo quería y él también lo deseaba.

Dejó salir el miembro que permanecía en su boca, un hilo de saliva se extendió hasta el joven. Volteó a ver a Levi y con la cara adquiriendo un color rojo brillante le dijo:

- Está bien… Pero no seas muy rudo – Se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Levi sonrió lujuriosamente al verlo despojarse de las prendas y pensó: – _No, eso no voy a prometerlo_ –

Cuando Eren estuvo listo, le indicó que se arrodillara en el pasto, así lo hizo el joven y Levi se deleitó con lo que veía. Su cuerpo era tal cual lo había imaginado tantas noches antes, el sonrojo de sus mejillas combinaba perfecto con el color de su piel, su trasero impecablemente formado era una invitación para ser tomado y su pene, tan erecto como el propio, simplemente no podía ser desaprovechado.

Lamió ligeramente la entrada del joven, éste se estremeció al sentir el contacto pero no hizo ningún intento por quitarse. - _¡Por fin! Este mocoso lamentará ser tan sexy_… - Pensó Levi mientras colocaba su miembro en la entrada de Eren. De una sola estocada e ignorando los gritos de dolor del otro, Levi introdujo todos y cada uno de sus centímetros. Se sacudió un poco por la sensación que le daba esa estrechez y comenzó un lento y rítmico movimiento.

Eren temblaba y se lamentaba a cada meneo del Cabo, pensó: - _Maldito seas… Te dije que no lo hicieras así…_ - Pero a pesar de sus negativas no pensaba quitarse de la posición en que estaba.

Gritos y gemidos, gemidos y gritos, luego, solamente gemidos, era lo que se escuchaba en el bosque, todo se combinaba muy bien con la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

Levi quiso ponerle más emoción a la situación, se agachó un poco y logró alcanzar el miembro de Eren, abrió los ojos sorprendido: - _Vaya, también es grande, tengo que probarlo la próxima vez_ – Pensó mientras comenzaba a masturbar al joven.

Eren no soportaba la vergüenza, la excitación y la lluvia de emociones que llegaba a él. La mano del Cabo recorría toda la extensión de su pene y lo llevó hasta el límite. No pudo más, el orgasmo lo inundó e hizo que contrajera sus músculos; ese movimiento provocó que apretara todavía más la hombría de Levi dentro de él. El orgasmo fue intenso, tanto que sólo vio una luz blanca y potente, la luz era cálida, lo envolvió en un abrazo y sólo pudo decir: - ¡Levi! –

Sentir el cuerpo de Eren vibrar de esa forma logró hacer que su orgasmo también llegara, se aferró a la cadera del joven y se dejó inundar por la sensación, el grito de placer de Levi coronó todo el acto.

Ambos estaban tirados en el pasto y respiraban con dificultad. Levi fue el primero en reaccionar, se levantó e hizo una mueca de dolor al mover las rodillas, caminó hacia el río y se limpió un poco el sudor con el agua.

- Cuando estés listo nos vamos – Dijo mirando de reojo que Eren seguía inmóvil.

- E – Estoy listo, vam… - Parecía por fin haber regresado a este mundo, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pues un dolor punzante en su espalda baja se lo impidió; se retorció y regresó al pasto en posición fetal.

- _¿Por qué demonios acepté esto?_ – Preguntó para sí, sólo que olvidó hacerlo en voz baja, Levi escuchó el comentario, se agachó cerca de su cara y cínicamente le dijo:

- No sé, quizá deseabas estar cerca de un hombre de verdad… -

Eren enfureció al escuchar esas palabras, se reincorporó lo más que pudo y respondió:

- ¡Si eso fueras no te gustaría cojer hombres! –

Levi, un tanto divertido por el comentario de dijo:

- Usando tu razonamiento, si fueras un hombre no te gustaría que te la den por el culo… - Miró a Eren esbozando una sonrisa mientras el joven refunfuñaba sobándose la espalda con una mano.

Cerca de donde estaban sentados se encontraba el libro que Levi regaló a Eren, lo tomó en sus manos con mucho cuidado, lo hojeó un poco y se detuvo en una hoja marcada con un doblez. Aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a leer:

_"Soy el tigre.  
Te acecho entre las hojas  
anchas como lingotes  
de mineral mojado._

_El río blanco crece_  
_bajo la niebla. Llegas._

_Desnuda te sumerges._  
_Espero._

_Entonces en un salto_  
_de fuego, sangre, dientes,_  
_de un zarpazo derribo_  
_tu pecho, tus caderas._

_Bebo tu sangre, rompo_  
_tus miembros uno a uno._

_Y me quedo velando_  
_por años en la selva_  
_tus huesos, tu ceniza,_  
_inmóvil, lejos_  
_del odio y de la cólera,_  
_desarmado en tu muerte,_  
_cruzado por las lianas,_  
_inmóvil, lejos_  
_del odio y de la cólera,_  
_desarmado en tu muerte,_  
_cruzado por las lianas,_  
_inmóvil en la lluvia,_  
_centinela implacable_  
_de mi amor asesino." *_

Cerró el libro y soltó un pequeño suspiro, se levantó y caminó hacia su caballo a preparar todo para el viaje de regreso. Durante la lectura del poema, Eren se quedó pasmado mirando a Levi, sus movimientos, su voz y la lectura que había hecho, todo se mezcló haciendo que surgiera nuevamente la palabra _"Hermoso"_ en su mente, pero esta vez no quiso borrarla.

Al ver que Levi estaba listo para partir, Eren intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible. El Cabo, al verlo sufrir de esa forma, lo tomó de la cintura y, con una fuerza que sorprendió al joven, lo sentó en su propio caballo dejando sus dos pies del lado derecho del animal, después amarró el caballo de Eren a las riendas del suyo y sentándose detrás de su compañero emprendieron el regreso.

Eren estaba completamente avergonzado, no podía caminar y además iba sentado como toda una señorita protegida por su caballero. Iba murmurando algunas cosas pero Levi no podía escucharlo, éste se hartó de oír murmullos y le preguntó un poco molesto:

- ¿Qué tantas cosas dices? Si vas a hablar, hazlo de una vez – El comentario sorprendió a Eren, pero ya que parecía que el Cabo estaba muy interesado, se atrevió a decir:

- Me preguntaba qué va a pasar ahora entre… nosotros – Confesó evidentemente sonrojado.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? Pues lo de siempre, entrenaremos y esperaremos las órdenes de Irvin… ¿Qué querías que pasara? – Cuestionó con una mirada dura que hizo temblar a Eren.

- Pero, entonces… ¿No volveremos a hacer… Eso? – Preguntó volteando hacia el Cabo y viéndolo como sólo podía hacerlo un cachorro de tres meses de nacido abandonado en la calle.

- No podemos hacerlo… Por ahora. Tienes que recuperarte, no me gustaría partirte en dos tan pronto –

Eren sonrió. Ciertamente tenía que descansar y reponerse, no quería que su recién descubierto gusto no pudiera ser satisfecho.

- Se acerca el invierno – Continuó Levi – Y el castillo es muy frío, no es buena idea dormir solo… Creo que dormiré contigo por unos días… -

La sonrisa de Eren se hizo más grande. Si estaban juntos podía pedirle a Levi que le leyera algunos poemas antes de dormir… Todo lo que escuchara con su voz sería perfecto…

- . - . -

Hanji se alegró al ver a sus compañeros regresar. Alzó el brazo derecho y los saludó efusivamente. Sin embargo, algo no parecía normal, notó que uno de los caballos no tenía jinete, se acomodó los anteojos y notó que ambos montaban el mismo caballo y que Eren parecía una señorita asustada. Su corazón dio un salto e inmediatamente dibujó un enorme corazón alrededor de sus compañeros.

- ¡Por fin regresan! – Dijo emocionada cuando los otros ya estaban cerca – Creí que se habían fugado a algún lado – Rió lujuriosamente.

- Trajimos la comida, por escandalosa te toca prepararla – Dijo Levi cuando se bajó del caballo y ayudaba a Eren a hacer lo mismo.

La mirada de Hanji era muy obvia _¿Por qué Levi tenía que bajar a Eren del caballo?_, antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra el Cabo le dijo:

- Un accidente. Eren se cayó intentando montar para regresar – Comentó mirando fijamente a la Teniente y enviándole el claro mensaje de que no preguntara más.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo – Respondió siguiéndole el juego a Levi – Un accidente. Vaya Eren, sí que eres torpe a veces – Dijo mirando al joven mientras Levi lo ayudaba a entrar al castillo. Eren la vio con cierta preocupación, no quería que lo catalogara como torpe, pero no le podía decir el verdadero motivo. Claro que con esa actitud sólo logró confirmar las sospechas de Hanji.

- Un accidente, claro… - Dijo la Teniente cuando los hombres se adentraron más en el castillo – Levi, tú nunca haces las cosas por accidente.

.

* * *

_* Poema "El Tigre" de Pablo Neruda. Obviamente no creo Neruda existiera en ese tiempo, pero de alguna manera el poema se relaciona con Riren (al menos eso creo yo)._

_He aquí la tercera parte, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les agrade. Disculpen la demora en la actualización._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir la historia, de verdad que no esperaba tener más de 1000 views en las historias a menos de una semana de comenzar a publicar. Arigato gosaimas!_

_Más actualizaciones próximamente._

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Amantes

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado ya desde aquel "accidente" que dejó inmóvil a Eren, el chico logró caminar bien al día siguiente pero Levi insistía en que tenía que descansar y lo dejaba hacer prácticamente nada.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – Decía Eren para sí mismo – Ya puedo moverme y entrenar ¿Por qué insiste en que siga descansando? – Continuó quejándose sin notar que Levi lo escuchaba.

- Porque no quiero que te lastimes ese hermoso culo que tienes – Le dijo el Cabo acercándose por la espalda.

- ¡Ahh! – Exclamó Eren – No me asustes así, se me va a salir el corazón – Concluyó con una mano en su pecho.

- Ni se te ocurra, si se te sale el corazón es porque te he follado muy duro – Respondió Levi sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Pues si me sigues teniéndome sin hacer algo no dejaré que me toques – Sentenció muy seriamente.

- ¿Ah sí?… Qué lástima, entonces te volveré a lastimar cuando lo haga por la fuerza – Dijo con indiferencia y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó Eren para que se detuviera – No tienes que ser así, sabes que lo haría con gusto… Sólo quiero que me dejes regresar a las actividades – Terminó de hablar sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

- Esta bien… Regresa a los entrenamientos, así distraerás a Hanji y me la quitarás de encima – Respondió mirándolo con indiferencia.

Justamente en ese momento, llegó Hanji a donde se encontraban.

- ¡Chicos! – Les llamó sonriendo – Dejen de cortejarse y vengan aquí, Irvin acaba de llegar y quiere verlos.

- ¡No nos estamos cortejando! – Respondieron ambos al unísono y comenzaron a caminar hacia ella.

- Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, chismosa – Levi la miró de reojo al pasar junto a ella.

- No te enojes, si sigues haciendo corajes te pondrás feo y arrugado, y cuando eso pase dejarás de gustarme – Declaró Hanji ante la sorpresa de Eren.

- Ya cállate, cuatro ojos. Hablas demasiado – Replicó el Cabo restándole importancia al comentario.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina. Abrieron la puerta y se toparon con un sonriente Capitán, les dio la bienvenida y les pidió que tomaran asiento.

- Hola chicos. Me disculpo por haberlos dejado sin noticias por tanto tiempo, tuvimos algunos problemas y pendientes que resolver – Comentó el rubio.

- Irvin, si quieres puedes irte a pasear unos meses y luego regresas – Expresó Levi con su típica cara de fastidio.

- No Levi, no me voy a ir nada más porque tú lo dices – Replicó el Capitán viendo seriamente al Cabo – Les tengo buenas noticias, debido a que están muy solos aquí y para aprovechar al máximo al espacio que tenemos en este castillo, hemos decidido traer a los nuevos reclutas a entrenar, Hanji también los acompañara – Sonrió ampliamente viendo la expresión en los rostros de los hombres.

A los dos les cayó por sorpresa la noticia, ninguno quería tener compañía en el lugar, eso obviamente iba a interferir en sus asuntos.

- ¿No te parece suficiente ya con tener a un mocoso aquí? – Cuestionó rápidamente Levi - ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer con los nuevos y con ésta loca? – Dirigió la mirada a Hanji.

- Con nuevos reclutas, ¿se refiere a mis compañeros de generación? – Preguntó Eren bastante preocupado.

- Sí, Eren, son tus compañeros de generación. Y no, Levi, no es suficiente con tener a Eren aquí – Respondió Irvin con bastante seriedad, miro a Levi y continuó – Hanji y algunos otros entrenarán a los nuevos, y tú te encargarás de Eren como lo has hecho hasta ahora, ocasionalmente te pediré que los ayudes, pero se te informará cuando sea necesario – Concluyó tomando algunos papeles del escritorio.

- ¿Y cuándo llegan tus flamantes nuevos reclutas? – Cuestionó Levi tratando de ocultar su molestia.

- Mañana, los enviaré con suministros y todo lo necesario para su estadía – Explicó el rubio a punto de salir de la oficina.

- Y… ¿cuánto tiempo estarán aquí? – Preguntó Eren un poco cabizbajo.

- El necesario – Comentó el capitán – Es indispensable que estén mejor preparados para la nueva misión, con las bajas que tuvimos en la última salida no podemos dejarlos sin entrenar – Se detuvo en la puerta y dijo antes de salir – Levi, necesito hablar contigo un momento, acompáñame afuera – Salieron ambos hombres de la oficina y cerraron la puerta.

Eren se quedó pensativo, quería ver a sus amigos, pero tenerlos ahí significaba que no podría estar a solas con Levi por mucho tiempo. Además, ¿cómo haría para que Mikasa no se diera cuenta?

- No te preocupes, Eren – Le dijo Hanji como si adivinara su pensamiento – Tendrás tiempo para continuar tu romance – Le sonrió comprensivamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ro – Romance? ¿De qué romance habla, Teniente? – Preguntó el joven completamente sonrojado.

- Eren… No trates de engañarme, sé muy bien lo que pasa con Levi, y me alegro mucho por ustedes – Lo tomó del hombro y se acercó a su cara – Además, ¿crees que no reconozco los estragos de la primera vez con Levi? – Lo miró de forma sugerente.

- Estragos ¿con Levi? – Preguntó muy sorprendido - ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Frunció un poco el ceño esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Tranquilo! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – Comprendió que había hablado de más – Teníamos poco de habernos conocido, apenas éramos unos reclutas. No le des importancia – Terminó rápido de hablar y se retiró del lugar.

- . - . -

- Levi, por favor, compórtate con los nuevos, no quiero volver a escuchar que los tratas mal, que les gritas y que les pones trabajos forzados, como siempre… - Le pidió con cara de súplica.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te he dicho que no es mi culpa que esos niños sean unos inútiles, no saben nada y se asustan de todo. Un poco de trabajo extra no los mata – Respondió el Cabo levantando una ceja.

- Tengo que pedírtelo de nuevo porque nunca me haces caso, es cierto que son inexpertos pero no es necesario que los atemorices – Señaló el Capitán.

- Entonces, si ya sabes que nunca te hago caso, ¿para qué lo dices de nuevo? – Dijo burlonamente – Irvin, eres muy inteligente, pero a veces simplemente no lo demuestras – Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Muy gracioso, Levi – Lo miró condescendiente – Y otra cosa, no quiero nada de jueguitos con Eren, sabes muy bien que lo requerimos concentrado y lo que menos necesita es tu intervención en su vida – Expresó seriamente.

- Tú no sabes lo que Eren necesita – Replicó inmediatamente – Y sabes muy bien lo que yo necesito, así que si no estás dispuesto a dármelo, no te metas – Sentenció molesto.

- No voy a caer en tus juegos – Señaló tratando de calmarse – Eres un adulto, contrólate y deja de actuar así – Dijo un poco indignado.

- ¿Así cómo? – Preguntó retadoramente – Es una lástima que no quieras caer en mis juegos, te encantaría lo que he aprendido últimamente – Mencionó insinuante.

- Ba – Basta, Levi – Dijo ansiosamente – No me harás caer con eso… - El Cabo no le permitió terminar de hablar.

- De nuevo, no caerás de nuevo… Te recuerdo que lo hiciste antes, y no te quejaste en aquel entonces… - Habló seductoramente.

- E – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no hay necesidad de recordarlo… Ahora somos adultos y debemos comportarnos como tales – Indicó recobrando la compostura.

- Es una lástima… - Suspiró resignado – Bueno, mientas tú te comportas como un adulto responsable, yo haré lo que me dé la gana con Eren o con cualquiera. Y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando – Le dio la espalda y entró al castillo – Mañana espero a tus reclutas, y por cierto, con ellos también haré lo que quiera. Hasta luego, Irvin – Dijo cerrando la puerta.

El Capitán se quedó de pie frente al castillo, sabía que la actitud de Levi podría traer problemas, pero por el momento sólo se limitaría a vigilarle de cerca.

- . - . -

Eren regresó a su habitación después de la charla con Hanji, cuando salió al pasillo pudo ver a Levi e Irvin platicando en la salida del castillo.

- ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso de los estragos? Dice que fue hace tiempo, pero ¿por qué yo no sabía nada? ¿Tuvieron una relación o sólo fue sexo? Pero, si tenían sexo en ese entonces, ¿lo seguirán haciendo? – Un montón de preguntas atormentaban a Eren, no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba completamente celoso de pensar en Levi con otras personas, y odiaba reconocer que no sabía nada de su pasado - ¡El libro! Sí, el libro es de su pasado, aunque sólo dijo que se lo regalaron cuando era pequeño, pero no me quiso decir quién, ¿habrá sido Hanji? ¿O alguna otra novia? ¿O novio? ¿Tendrá otras personas además de mí? El Capitán Irvin, ¿también con él? – Se agarró el cabello totalmente frustrado - ¡Esto es demasiado! – Se tiró a la cama con los brazos estirados y viendo al techo.

- ¿Qué debería hacer? – Se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Deberías prepararte para ser follado – Respondió Levi desde la entrada del sótano.

- ¡Cabo! – Gritó Eren al escuchar su voz – Y tú deberías dejar tu costumbre de hablarme cuando sabes que estoy distraído – Dijo molesto.

- Entonces tú debes dejar de distraerte en todos lados, o al menos cerrar la puerta – Respondió señalando la puerta abierta.

- Ya sé, debo tener cuidado ahora que vengan los demás… - Hizo un puchero – ¿Crees que llegarán muy pronto? Me hubiera gustado que nos avisaran antes… - Se quedó pensativo.

- Está bien, que lleguen cuando quieran, las cosas no cambiarán entre nosotros – Comentó Levi sentándose a su lado.

En ese momento Eren recordó todo lo que había pensado antes.

- Hablando de eso… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay entre nosotros? – Preguntó intrigado – Desde aquel día en el bosque sólo hemos tenido sexo una vez, hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos, me has leído algunos poemas y te la has pasado cuidando mi trasero, ¿eso qué significa? – Lo volteo a ver impaciente.

Levi lo observó varios minutos con su acostumbrada mirada desinteresada. Respiraba tranquilamente y se divertía viendo a Eren desesperar.

- ¿Qué crees que significa? – Levantó una ceja - ¿Crees tú que soy una de esas personas que buscan a otro nada más para no estar solo? ¿Piensas que pasaría tanto tiempo contigo si sólo quisiera cojerte? – Cuestionó severamente.

- No… No creo… Pero no estoy seguro – Dijo cabizbajo – No conozco mucho de ti y no sé cómo eres cuando tienes pareja… - Levantó la vista sorprendido - ¿Pareja? ¿Somos pareja? – Preguntó verdaderamente asombrado.

- Idiota… ¿Hablaste con Hanji, verdad? – Cuestionó acercándose a él – Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue hace mucho, jamás fuimos novios, sólo extrañábamos tener sexo y nos hicimos un favor, nada más – Explicó sin mayor interés.

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué yo? ¿Quieres que yo sea… tu pareja? – Preguntó confundido.

- Tú eres diferente… No buscas sólo sexo como otras personas con las que me he relacionado – Comenzó a explicar viéndolo a los ojos – Quizá es muy pronto para hablar de ser pareja, sabemos que pueden suceder muchas cosas y que estamos en riesgo constante… - Se quedó pensativo unos segundos – Digamos que seremos amantes, sólo eso – Lo miró fijamente.

- Si, eso me gusta… Amantes – Pensó un momento – Eso suena tan adulto – Dijo sonriente.

- Eren, aunque te enojes, sigues siendo un niño – Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó – Un estúpido niño muy caliente – Dijo apenas separándose de sus labios. Lo volvió a besar y se recostaron en la cama. Tenían que aprovechar el castillo antes de que llegaran sus compañeros.

.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé, me van a preguntar ¿dónde está mi lemon? xD No se preocupen, estará en el próximo capítulo, se los juro por lo que ustedes quieran._

_Ojalá les guste este capítulo, quise hacerlo más tranquilo y llevadero para preparar el terreno ante la inminente llegada de LA HERMANA xD Espero poder subir el próximo lo más pronto posible, digamos que tengo varios pendientes en puerta y eso de desvelarme escribiendo casi diario no ayuda en nada._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y mensajes. Mi corazoncito les está infinitamente agradecido por permitirme llegar a más de 1, 100 views de este Fic a una semana de su publicación T_T_

_¡Saludos a todos hasta donde quiera que se encuentren!_

_Hasta la próxima._


	5. Nuevos compañeros

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Eren, Levi lo besaba suavemente, su actitud no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto antes, sus movimientos eran lentos, lo llenaba de caricias y había ternura. Se dejó llevar. No comprendía la actitud de su compañero, pero no iba a desaprovechar el momento.

Se acostaron en la cama, Levi acariciaba la cara y el cuello del joven, éste paseaba sus manos por el torso que tanto lo había impactado antes. Una de las manos del Cabo fue recorriendo la espalda de Eren hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los masajeó mientras propiciaba que la cercanía de los cuerpos fuera mayor.

Recostó a Eren boca arriba y deslizó los labios por su cuello y pecho, se detuvo en sus pezones y los mordió ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para sacarle un gemido. La línea de besos llegó al vientre, justo en ese momento en que el chico sintió que Levi le desabrochaba el pantalón se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza para mirar al Cabo.

- E – Espera… - Dijo Eren con voz aguda y un evidente sonrojo en la cara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a negar la preciosa erección que tienes aquí? – Cuestionó Levi mirándolo fijamente y levantando la ceja.

- No… Pero… - No pudo responder pues el Cabo estaba por quitarle la ropa interior.

- No hay pero que valga, esta vez sabrás lo que se siente – Sentenció retadoramente.

Bajó la ropa interior lo suficiente para admirar el miembro erecto del chico, era tan grande y palpitante que no pudo evitar salivar un poco. Con la mirada fija en el otro, Levi comenzó a quitar de su compañero la estorbosa ropa, cuando lo desnudó por completo de la parte inferior, le indicó que doblara las piernas para poder recostarse boca abajo con la cara cerca de sus genitales.

Levi se acercó rápidamente e introdujo el glande en su boca, comenzó a succionar de manera suave mientras que con la otra mano tomaba los testículos para acariciarlos. Se regocijó al notar cómo se estremecía el chico, arqueaba la espalda y gemía como nunca lo había escuchado. Introdujo más el pene de Eren en su boca, lo lubricaba con su propia saliva y lo metía cada vez más. El chico comenzó a seguir el rito impuesto por el Cabo, movía las caderas permitiendo que Levi tuviera más de él. En un movimiento inesperado, Levi le apretó la cadera dejando quieto e introdujo el miembro hasta pegarle en la garganta, al Cabo pareció no importarle sentir que se ahogaba pues se mantuvo así unos momentos, cuando dejó salir la hombría de Eren, le dibujó una línea con la punta de la lengua que iba desde los testículos hasta el glande.

El chico estaba impresionado, no daba crédito a lo que veía, la imagen del Cabo dejando su pene por completo lleno de saliva y mirándolo lujuriosamente era más de lo que había pensado. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero Levi se lo impidió apretándole la base el pene.

- No, niño… Ahora me toca a mí – Dijo firmemente.

El Cabo se puso de pie sobre la cama, y ágilmente se despojó de toda su ropa. Miró a Eren y se extasió al notar el deseo con que era observado, el chico emanaba lujuria y pasión por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y se mantenía expectante a los movimientos del otro.

Levi se acercó sigilosamente, miró el miembro de Eren aun escurriendo de saliva, acomodó sus piernas a los lados de la cadera del chico y se sentó en cuclillas sobre él. Tomó aquel maravilloso miembro y lo frotó contra su entrada, lo introdujo un poco e hizo una ligera mueca al sentirse siendo abierto.

Eren adoraba ese sentimiento, amaba tener a Levi de esa forma y poder darle el placer que él había disfrutado antes. La estrechez del Cabo era sublime, sus gestos indicaban un poco de dolor, pero se notaba que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Cuando por fin Levi se sentó por completo sobre él, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo.

El chico puso sus manos sobre las caderas del Cabo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo que le fue permitido, inició con un lento y firme movimiento, un leve sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de Levi. Las manos de Eren se aferraban con más fuerza a medida que las estocadas aumentaban de velocidad.

Los gemidos de Levi fueron subiendo de intensidad, pasaron de ser ligeros y graves a agudos y muy sonoros. Ambos se llenaron del otro, gracias a la habilidad del superior, sus movimientos se coordinaron a la perfección permitiendo que Eren tocara el punto clave de Levi en varias ocasiones seguidas.

Un sonido acuoso se escuchaba a medida que las nalgas de Levi se topaban con el vientre bajo del joven. En eco se extendía por el lugar a medida que los cuerpos chocaban entre sí. La fuerza que imprimía Eren en los empellones a veces hacía que su superior brincara un poco sobre su miembro haciendo que la penetración fuera más placentera.

Las estocadas fueron cada vez más fuertes. Eren de nuevo rozaba el orgasmo mientras veía el sonrojo en la cara de su compañero. Levi jadeaba de placer aunque trataba de ocultarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el incontenible orgasmo llegó haciendo que se sacudiera por completo, su eyaculación salió disparada al viento y al pecho del chico, fue acompañada de un gemido que resonó en todo el sótano. Eren se había contenido todo lo posible, pero el estremecimiento del otro fue demasiado, comenzó a correrse dentro de Levi sin tener tiempo a pensar en algo, sólo pudo apretarlo con fuerza contra su cadera y lanzar un gemido casi tan sonoro como el del Cabo.

Para su propia sorpresa, Levi se percató de que el temblor no cesaba, se sintió sin fuerzas y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Eren, cerró los ojos al sentirse cobijado por los brazos del joven. Permanecieron en el abrazo hasta que pudieron regular su respiración. Eren estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero una voz lo despertó:

- Oye, déjame moverme… - Dijo Levi sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

- Ah, lo siento… - Respondió el chico levantando sus brazos – Levi… Qué… ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó sonrojado.

-¿Qué fue qué? – Preguntó molesto – Hace mucho que no estaba arriba. Eso es todo... ¡Tsk! Debería haber un baño aquí – Recriminó el Cabo observando el lugar.

- Si, debería, también lo he pensado – Respondió Eren pensativo – Pero sólo los superiores tienen baño… - Reprochó a Levi.

- ¿Qué significa esa mirada? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos - Sabes muy bien que necesito un baño a mi completa disposición – Refunfuño seriamente.

- Sólo digo que desde el inicio sabías que no había baño aquí… – Comentó el joven de manera tranquila.

- Sí, ya se… La próxima vez tendrá que ser en mi cuarto, no tolero estar así de sucio – Señaló mientras recogía su ropa del piso.

- ¿La próxima vez? Y ¿cuándo será eso? – Cuestionó Eren haciendo un puchero.

- No lo sé. Todo depende de la situación con tus compañeros – Indicó comenzando a vestirse.

- Mis compañeros… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

- . - . -

El día del arribo de los novatos había llegado, Levi se había encargado de que Eren y Hanji limpiaran todo adecuadamente, principalmente la cocina.

Alrededor de las 10 am se escucharon caballos acercándose al castillo. Los hasta ese momento, tres habitantes del castillo, permanecían en el comedor esperando a los otros. Hanji y Eren un tanto entusiasmados, Levi con su acostumbrada actitud indiferente.

Los caballos se detuvieron en la entrada, alguien tocó la puerta del castillo y Hanji salió disparaba hacia ella. Cuando abrió se topó de frente con el Capitán, y atrás de él notó varios jóvenes con sus capas verdes.

- Buenos días a todos – Sonrió para quienes estaban dentro – Aquí estamos ya. Chicos, descarguen las provisiones y pasen – Giró y se dirigió a sus acompañantes mientras él entraba.

- Sí, claro… Como él no tiene que cargar nada – Inmediatamente se escuchó la primera queja de Jean.

- Vamos Jean, adentro podremos descansar – Trató de animarlo Connie.

- ¿Descansar? – Preguntó Sasha mirando a los chicos - ¡Yo quiero comer! – Gritó para la nula sorpresa de todos.

- Espero que al menos Eren haya limpiado bien – Comentó Ymir con fastidio.

- Chicos, apenas vamos llegando, no sean tan pesimistas – Refutó Christa sonriendo.

- Pesimistas o no, tenemos que meter todo esto, ¡a trabajar! – Dijo Reiner un poco impaciente.

Todos comenzaron a descargar costales de víveres, pudieron ver a Rivaille hablando con el Capitán, pero por más que volteaban, nadie logró ver a Eren.

- _¿Dónde está? Quería verlo_… Pensó Mikasa con tristeza.

Trabajaron durante algunos minutos, lograron acomodar todo lo que traían de acuerdo a las instrucciones de la Teniente. Eren por fin apareció, salió del pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos, Armin y Mikasa corrieron a su encuentro.

- ¡Eren! – Gritaron los dos al verlo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Mikasa.

- Eh… Estaba acomodando unos últimos detalles – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que gusto verte, Eren! – Armin se acercó a darle un abrazo.

- También me da gusto verlos chicos – Abrazó a Mikasa.

- ¿Cómo te ha tratado ese… Cabo? – Cuestionó ella con cierto recelo.

- Todo está bien, Mikasa, no tienes de qué preocuparte – Suspiró levemente.

- ¿Seguro que no estás enojado de que los hayamos interrumpido, Eren? – Dijo sarcásticamente Jean.

- E - ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado? – Replicó Eren frunciendo el ceño.

- No sé… Se han corrido varios rumores… Tú sabes, dos hombres solos, un castillo solo, todo el bosque solo… - Levantó la ceja burlonamente.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Eren completamente rojo.

- Sus cuartos ya están asignados, vengan conmigo chicos – Llegó Hanji para salvar a Eren de las miradas de sus compañeros.

Después de la intervención de la Teniente, Eren se fue hacia la cocina sin decir más. Mikasa lanzó una mirada asesina a Jean, y éste sólo bajó la vista sonrojado. Todos se quedaron confundidos pero siguieron a Hanji para evitar otro momento incómodo.

- . - . -

- Debes estar feliz, ¿no? – Dijo Levi cuando Irvin se le acercó – Ya trajiste a tus mocosos como si esto fuera un jardín de niños – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Levi, no seas pesimista, ya te dije que te seguirás encargando sólo de Eren – Le miró de la misma forma que lo hacía el Cabo y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes que aguantar la ineptitud desbordante de esos inútiles – Gruñó Levi siguiendo al rubio.

- No seas así de duro, todos fuimos inexpertos en algún momento – Dijo comprensivamente – O… ¿Será que estás molesto de tener compañía? – Levantó la ceja.

- Cállate. No preguntes estupideces – Resopló frunciendo el ceño.

- No son estupideces. Es algo muy importante – Comentó el Capitán seriamente.

- Es sólo una estupidez… – Se quedó pensativo - Adiós Irvin – Dijo dándole la espalda.

- Espera Levi - Comentó para detener al Cabo – Necesito que ayudes a Hanji y los otros dos instructores a realizar los programas de entrenamiento, si quieres puedes incluir a Eren en alguno de ellos – Habló el Capitán al ver la actitud del Cabo.

- No es necesario incluirlo, Eren se queda conmigo. Más tarde platico los programas con ellos – Salió de la oficina sin mirarlo.

- . - . -

- Chicos, les diré las asignaciones de las habitaciones – Dijo Hanji animadamente y les mostró el conjunto de habitaciones desde el pasillo – Todos podrán tener la propia, serán Ymir en la 1, Christa en la 2, Sasha en la 3, Mikasa en la 4, Armin en la 5, Jean en la 6, Connie en la 7, Reiner en la 8 y, finalmente, Bertholdt en la 9. En el segundo piso estarán los instructores, yo estaré en la tercera – Terminó de hablar respirando profundamente para reponerse.

- ¿Y Eren y Rivaille? – Preguntó Armin muy curioso.

- Ah, Rivaille está en el tercer piso y Eren en el… - De repente el Cabo interrumpió a Hanji.

- Eren se quedará conmigo – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, pues no se habían percatado de su presencia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Cuestionó Mikasa en voz muy alta.

- Pero eso nunca me lo dijiste… - Susurró Hanji.

- Es sólo por vigilancia. Y no tengo que informarte nada – Respondió mirando indiferente a la Teniente.

- ¿Vigilancia? Sí, claro… - Resopló Jean.

- Acomoden sus cosas y dejen de molestar – Ordenó el Cabo dándoles la espalda – Hanji, en dos horas quiero a los instructores en la oficina. Mañana empieza el entrenamiento – Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- ¿Mañana? – Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Pues bueno, chicos, instálense bien, parece que los quiere tener ocupados – Sonrió Hanji hacia ellos – Prepárense, por fin van a conocer al Cabo Rivaille… - Dijo y se retiró dejándolos en el pasillo.

.

* * *

_¡Hola! Por fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y todo lo demás._

_Espero ahora si tener tiempo de actualizar también los demás Fics._

_¡Saludos!_


	6. Dudas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

.

* * *

Segundos después de que Levi se alejara de los nuevos integrantes, Eren se acercó para conocer el acomodo que tendrán sus amigos. Reiner fue el primero que se percató de su presencia, y sin pensarlo soltó una carcajada que intentó disimular tapándose la boca, aunque su intento fue infructuoso, todos de dieron cuenta de lo que hizo y de la presencia de la persona que lo ocasionó. Todos voltearon a ver al joven titán y se quedaron mudos.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? – Preguntó Eren al notar la expresión de sus compañeros.

- Oh, Eren… ¿Cuándo se decidió el cambio de habitación? – Preguntó Hanji eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- ¿Cuál cambio? Los únicos que se instalan en habitaciones son ellos, ¿no? – La miró confundido.

Para su sorpresa todos abrieron más los ojos, evidentemente sabían algo que él no.

- Pues el Cabo acaba de decir que te quedarás con él… - Dijo Jean tratando de sonar desinteresado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Cuestionó Eren muy sorprendido.

- Así es, Eren, yo pregunté que dónde te ibas a quedar y el Cabo llegó y dijo que te quedarías en su habitación para poderte vigilar… - Explicó Armin al ver la confusión en su amigo.

- ¿Levi dijo eso? – Eren estaba completamente sonrojado.

- _¿Levi? ¿Desde cuándo es sólo "Levi"?_ – Pensó Mikasa con una expresión para nada amigable

- Vaya, parece que sí los interrumpimos después de todo – Comentó Ymir burlonamente, le siguieron las risas de Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie y Jean.

- Eren, si quieres yo puedo hablar con él para que no te obligue a hacer eso – Se acercó Mikasa al chico tratando de que ignorara las risas de los otros.

- No, está bien… Yo hablaré con él… Gracias – Con una actitud muy seria fue se alejó de los chicos y siguió el camino por el que se había ido Rivaille.

- Eh, pues bueno, es tiempo de que se instalen y acomoden todas sus pertenencias – Hanji se refirió a los otros con una sonrisa - ¡A trabajar, muchachos! – Les gritó para sacarlos de su distracción.

Los nuevos reclutas siguieron las indicaciones de la Teniente y entraron en su respectiva habitación, excepto Mikasa que tuvo que ser llevada por Armin ya que no quería despegarse de las escaleras por las que subió su hermano.

- _Levi, ¿qué demonios acabas de hacer?_ – Pensó Hanji mientras se alejaba del pasillo.

- . - . -

- _¿Qué piensa ese hombre? Toma decisiones sobre mí sin preguntarme, definitivamente esto no se quedará así, por fin me va a escuchar _– Pensaba Eren mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación de Levi, estaba tan enojado que se podía ver humo saliendo de su cabeza.

Entró a la habitación de Levi golpeando la puerta y dando un pequeño salto al estilo karateca, el Cabo estaba reorganizando tranquilamente su ropa, volteo al escuchar el ruido y clavo su mirada en el intruso recién llegado; en el momento que Eren se topó con esa mirada severa y profunda, sintió cómo todo su valor y orgullo salieron volando por la ventana.

- ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? – Preguntó Levi evidentemente molesto.

- E – Es que… Yo venía… Y… - Miraba fijamente al Cabo y las palabras se le acumulaban en la boca.

- Explícame por qué entras así o te golpearé hasta que me lo digas – Amenazó acercándose al chico.

Eren cerró los ojos esperando recibir un puñetazo, una patada o algo parecido, se tapó la cara por algunos segundos pero al notar que nada pasaba, los abrió lentamente viendo por entre las separaciones de sus dedos; notó que Levi estaba frente a él y lo miraba profundamente.

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a explicar o seguirás actuando como un niñito? – Preguntó impaciente.

- E – Está bien… - Tragó saliva y tomó valor para continuar – Me encontré a los chicos allá abajo y dicen que tú les dijiste que me iba a quedar en tu habitación… Y, pues yo… ¿Es cierto? – Cuestionó apenado.

-¿Eso es todo? – Levantó una ceja decepcionado – Sí, es cierto, lo acabo de decidir – Le dio la espalda y regresó a su actividad.

- Pero nunca me lo dijiste – Caminó detrás de él - ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? – Preguntó acercándosele.

- Lo hice cuando tu amigo, el rubio de ojos grandes, preguntó en dónde estaban nuestras habitaciones – Le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

- Pues tendrías que haberme preguntado antes, eso va a traer problemas y chismes… - Comentó cabizbajo.

- Chismes siempre va a haber, y en este caso serían ciertos, además sería más problema si me vieran caminando a media noche al sótano, o si te vieran viniendo aquí – Se acercó al chico – Y estando en el mismo lugar no habrá nadie que nos impida hacer lo que queramos - Le acarició ligeramente de la mejilla.

- Eso es cierto – Movió la cara para ser acariciado por el otro – Aunque, Mikasa… - Lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Fue tu novia o algo así? – Cuestionó Levi muy interesado.

- ¡No! – Eren se exaltó y dio un brinco hacia atrás – Sólo somos familia, pero me protege mucho – Dijo recuperando la compostura.

- Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo… - Se quedó pensativo – No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de que no se meta – Le dio una palmada en el hombro y siguió acomodando su ropa.

- Bueno, pero no seas muy cruel con ella, ¿de acuerdo? – Se quedó observándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta – _Espero que lo haya entendido_ – Pensó al ver que Levi no tenía intención de contestarle - ¿Para qué estás acomodando tu ropa? – Preguntó al percatarse de lo que hacía.

- Estoy haciendo espacio para tus cosas, hay que traerlas hoy mismo – Le dijo sin mirarlo.

Eren se quedó mirándolo sin poder hablar, hasta ese momento comprendió que su mudanza iba muy enserio. Bajó la mirada pensativo.

- Voy a arreglar mis cosas para traerlas – Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Espera – Levi lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Umh? ¿Qué pa…? – Intentó preguntar, pero fue callado por los suaves labios de Levi que lo envolvieron en un cálido beso

- Pretendías irte sin besarme… Esto me lo vas a pagar – Separó un poco sus labios y lo aventó de espalda contra la pared más cercana para retomar su boca y profundizar el beso.

- Ngh… Es… - Intentó negarse el joven, pero le fue imposible.

Levi le puso una mano en el cuello y con la otra le rodeó la cintura, se pegó tanto a su cuerpo que podía sentir el agitado palpitar del corazón de su amante. Introdujo su lengua en a boca del chico y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, Eren se estremecía y seguía hábilmente el juego de lenguas. El miembro de Eren comenzó a despertar, Levi se percató de ello por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y pasó de su espalda a sus nalgas, las agarró firmemente y después las acarició bajando lentamente hasta llegar la entrada del chico, la rozó en repetidas ocasiones por encima del pantalón hasta que logró sacarle varios gemidos a su compañero. Justo en el mejor momento para Eren, el Cabo terminó el beso y se alejó de él.

-Tienes razón, es muy temprano para follar, esperaré hasta la noche – Y continúo arreglando su ropa.

- ¡¿Eh?! Qué… ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Eren bastante frustrado.

- ¿Qué no ibas a ir por tus cosas? Ve, anda – Respondió Levi sin mirarlo.

El joven, conteniendo todo el coraje y las emociones que sentía por haberse quedado "a medias", apretó los puños y se encaminó hacia la salida.

- Te dije que me lo ibas a pagar… - Dijo el Cabo el tono bajo pero suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara antes de que se fuera.

Eren apretó aún más los puños y salió azotando la puerta.

- Niño, es divertido hacerte enojar – Levi sonrió viendo de reojo la forma en que salió.

- . - . -

- Mikasa, ya cálmate, él puede resolver las cosas – Armin trataba de convencer a su amiga de que se centrara en sus actividades.

- Pero sólo quiero ayudarlo, porque si "Levi" le hace algo lo voy a matar – Decía irritada mientras intentaba quedarse quieta dentro de su habitación.

- Es mejor que te enfoques en instalarte correctamente, en cuanto terminemos podemos buscarlo para platicar con él – Decía el rubio aferrándose a la puerta para no dejarla salir.

- Armin, no entiendes… Ha estado solo por mucho tiempo, no sé qué le ha pasado en todos días – La chica se sentó entristecida en su cama.

- Sé que te preocupa mucho, pero dale espacio, recuerda cómo se pone cuando se siente presionado – Se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano – Él va a estar bien, ahora podemos verlo más seguido – Le dio un leve apretón de manos para confortarla.

- ¡La comida está lista! – Gritó Hanji desde el inicio del pasillo para llamar a todos los chicos.

Se sorprendió al ver que una puerta abrirse después de un segundo de su anuncio, era Sasha que casi la arrolla en su carrera a la cocina, los demás salieron eventualmente y se acomodaron en el comedor. Todos esperaban con ansias a Eren para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el Cabo, pero ninguno de los dos apareció.

- Bueno, chicos, hay que empezar a comer, en un rato veremos cuál será el entrenamiento adecuado para ustedes, por ahora descansen para que mañana puedan levantarse a tiempo – Decía la Teniente mientras les acercaba los platos con ayuda de los otros instructores.

- ¿Dónde está el Cabo Rivaille? – Preguntó Christa un poco apenada.

- Umh… Debe estar atendiendo otras ocupaciones, no te preocupes por él – Respondió Hanji quitándole importancia al comentario de la rubia.

- Por supuesto que está ocupado, debe estar acomodándole los calzones a Eren… Por lo de su mudanza, claro – Comentó burlonamente Jean.

- No digas esas cosas, se puede malinterpretar – Comentó Christa sonrojada.

- Todos sabemos que es broma, eso no podría pasar… ¿O sí? – Bertholdt trató de arreglar la situación, pero no hizo gran diferencia.

- Ya muchachos, concéntrense en sus cosas y déjenlos en paz – Dijo Hanji para hacer que se callaran.

La comida transcurrió en tranquilidad, con las bromas de costumbre y con Sasha pidiendo triple ración de todo, Jean no paraba de ver a Mikasa y ella no dejaba de voltear a todos lados esperando ver a su hermano.

- Más tarde pasaré a darles sus asignaciones de limpieza y comidas, ahora regresen a lo que estaban haciendo – Les informó la Teniente.

Los chicos regresaron a sus habitaciones, Hanji se quedó en el comedor esperando ver a Levi pronto, tenía que informarle cómo iban los chismes entre los recién llegados.

- . - . -

La reunión con los instructores había tardado en empezar, Hanji estaba desesperada, pues Rivaille no había aparecido desde aquel encuentro en las escaleras, empezaba a pensar que se había fugado con Eren para vivir un tórrido romance sin interrupciones, pero descartó la idea en cuanto comprobó que la escoba y los artículos de limpieza seguían en el mismo lugar, ella sabía perfectamente que el Cabo jamás se iría sin sus apreciados amigos.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Preguntó Levi al ver a su compañera moviendo cosas y volteando a todos lados.

- ¡Ahí estás! – Corrió hacia el Cabo – Te hemos buscado por todos lados, la reunión de instructores debió iniciar hace tres horas, ¿dónde estabas? – Se notaba preocupada.

- Terminando la mudanza de Eren – Respondió caminando al salón de la reunión.

- ¿Entonces sí estará contigo? ¡Qué emoción! – Brincaba de la felicidad siguiendo a Levi.

- Cállate, me da migraña escucharte – Abrió la puerta del salón y encontró a ambos instructores dentro – Disculpen la demora, empezaremos inmediatamente – Se acercó a ellos.

- Y bien Levi, ¿qué has pensado para los chicos? – Preguntó Hanji muy interesada.

- Aquí está el programa para esos mocosos, síganlo al pie de la letra y no tendrán problemas en próximas misiones – Dijo el Cabo extendiéndoles un documento de 20 hojas con instrucciones y diferentes actividades.

- Pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado? – Preguntó Nanaba incrédula al ver el documento.

- Es lo necesario, Irvin dijo que los quería bien preparados, así que háganlo – Les envió una mirada retadora a los tres y salió de la oficina.

- Sabemos cómo es Rivaille, hagámosle caso, seguramente ese programa beneficiará a los chicos – Comentó Mike tranquilamente.

- Pues sí, no tenemos de otra, a partir de mañana los chicos tendrás mucho trabajo – Dijo Hanji revisando por tercera vez las hojas que le fueron entregadas.

- . - . -

Los chicos fueron despertados a las 5 am, se les dio una hora para arreglarse y desayunar. En punto de las 6 am los instructores y los chicos se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento, se hizo el obligado pase de lista y Rivaille les dio instrucciones.

- Bien, a partir de hoy comenzarán a entrenar para las misiones, todos los días se levantarán a esta hora y podrán descansar hasta las 5 pm, no es válido ningún reclamo para los instructores y quien incumpla sus obligaciones será castigado severamente, ¡¿entendido?! – Decía Levi caminando alrededor de ellos.

- ¡Sí, Señor! – Respondieron al unísono.

– Todas sus actividades están establecidas, cualquier cambio en ellas deberá ser aprobado por mí y, dichos cambios serán sinónimo de su incompetencia, cualquier queja será directamente conmigo, si se atreven – Terminó de hablar mirando fijamente a Mikasa, mientras la chica lo veía con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Mike, inicia con el acondicionamiento físico, les hace mucha falta – Concluyo Levi al notar las caras fatigadas de Connie y Sasha.

- Cabo, puedo hacer una pregunta – Dijo Jean un poco ansioso.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió Levi muy serio.

- ¿Eren no va a entrenar con nosotros? – Se atrevió a levantar la vista y mirarlo, una evidente exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó por parte de los demás.

- Eren tiene un entrenamiento especial, no tiene por qué estar con ustedes – Dijo mientras callaba a todos con la mirada.

- Bien, dejen de hablar y comencemos… - Decía Mike al mismo tiempo que Levi se alejaba del lugar.

Jean siguió a Levi con la mirada, lo miraba muy molesto, definitivamente no iba a dejar a Eren en paz hasta saber por qué ellos tenían que entrenar tanto y él podía quedarse plácidamente dormido.

Después de sus respectivas once horas de entrenamiento, todos los reclutas entraron al castillo arrastrando los pies, incluso Mikasa estaba agotada y eso era sorprendente para todos, nadie comprendía por qué el programa debía ser tan duro pero no tenían la menor intención de ir a quejarse con Rivaille, no querían perder la vida tan pronto.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su correspondiente baño, y en las regaderas se encontraron con Eren que estaba terminando de ducharse, todos se quedaron petrificados al percatarse de que se notaba tranquilo y relajado, mientras ellos estaban molidos y cansados.

- Vaya, por fin sales de tu escondite, creí que no te podrías parar por el _duro_ entrenamiento de Rivaille… - Dijo Jean molesto y remarcando la palabra "duro" mientras hacía una seña obscena con las manos.

- Cállate, no tienes idea de lo que tengo que hacer, deja de molestar – Eren intentaba ignorar los comentarios del otro.

- Calma, Jean, Eren tiene otras ocupaciones – Intervino Bertholdt intentando mediar la incómoda situación.

- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento haces, Eren? – Preguntó Connie muy interesado.

- ¿Eh? – El chico se secaba la cabeza y no podía escuchar claramente lo que le decían – Ah, pues principalmente maniobras con el DMT, entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pruebas de resistencia y varias cosas por el estilo – Comentó muy sonriente

- Pues… Eso no suena muy diferente a lo que hacemos nosotros… - Dijo Reiner pensativo.

- ¡Exacto! – Gritó Jean enojado - ¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano y hacer todas esas cosas mientras tú duermes y disfrutas muy tranquilo de todo? – Se le acercó a Eren.

- Ese no es mi problema, yo no tuve nada que ver con su programa de entrenamiento, ¡reclámale a Rivaille si quieres! – Le gritó acercándose a su rostro.

- ¡Cállate imbécil, no me hables de esa forma! – Respondió el otro acercándose cada vez más y pisando el suelo mojado.

- Te hablo como quiera, ¡idiota! – Eren empujó a su compañero de los hombros, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio.

Debido a lo mojado del piso y a que Jean se había quitado los zapatos antes de entrar a la regadera, no pudo mantenerse en pie después del aventón de Eren y cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo mojado, antes de caer por completo empujó al causante del resbalón con el pie, Eren no se esperaba el golpe y cayó sin meter las manos sobre Jean, para desgracia de ambos, la toalla que cubría la parte baja de Eren salió volando y sus genitales aún mojados quedaron encima de los del otro, los dos jóvenes se pusieron rojos de la cara que para su mala suerte también habían quedado una frente a la otra.

- Qui – Quítate idiota… - Dijo entrecortadamente Jean.

- Sí, ya voy… - Respondió Eren apenas notando que habían permanecido varios segundos en esa posición.

- Será mejor que te vistas, Eren, nosotros aún tenemos que bañarnos… - Dijo Armin muy avergonzado y con la cabeza baja.

- Ah, sí… Adiós… - Se puso rápido el pantalón y salió del lugar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Levi cuando Eren salía del baño.

- ¡Ah, Levi! – Se espantó el chico cuando lo vio - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó muy agitado.

- Como no quisiste usar el baño de la habitación y te tardaste mucho bañándote, vine a ver si todo estaba bien… No me has respondido – Le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

- Ah, nada, todo está bien… Voy a vestirme a la habitación… - Respondió rápido y se fue corriendo.

Lo que Eren no sabía es que Levi había presenciado toda la escena con Jean, estaba molesto, enojado y furioso de que su amante fuera tocado por otros, no pensaba en otra cosa que mandar a Jean a matar titanes en calzones y que de paso se llevara a Mikasa para no verla. Mientras pensaba en todas las formas posibles de alejar al chico de sus compañeros, se acercó Hanji silenciosamente y se paró a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que ya tan pronto empezaste con los celos? – Lo abrazó por encima de los hombros haciendo que el enojo del Cabo fuera aún mayor.

- No seas ridícula, ¿cómo voy a estar celoso de unos niños? – Trató de sonar tranquilo.

- Cierto, son unos niños, pero tienen algo muy importante que tú no tienes… - Dijo intentando intrigar al otro.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desinteresadamente después de algunos segundos de silencio.

- Son más jóvenes, tienen la misma edad que él, lo conocen desde hace años y, si alguno quisiera, podría conquistarlo fácilmente… - La Teniente habló tranquilamente y con un tono intrigante, estaba divertidísima sembrando dudas en Rivaille.

- No. Eso no es cierto – Sentenció Levi quitándose del lado de la chica – No haces más que decir estupideces – Desvió la mirada.

- Si no quieres creerme está bien, pero piénsalo, si te descuidas podrías perderlo… - Se alejó de su compañero sin dejar de mirarlo.

_- Idioteces, estúpida cuatro ojos, no sabe lo que dice_ – Iba pensando mientras se dirigía a su habitación, una parte de él sabía que existía esa posibilidad, sabía que podía perder a Eren en algún momento, pero jamás aceptaría que estaba celoso y mucho menos de unos niños inútiles como se aferraba a llamarlos.

Tenía que hacer algo para alejar a Eren de ellos, no podía dejar a _su_ niño a merced de esos lobos.

.

* * *

_Aquí la siguiente parte, díganme cómo les va pareciendo la historia._

_Muchas gracias adelantadas por sus reviews y comentarios._

_La siguiente parte de "Coincidencias" no la podido escribir porque estoy haciendo otro oneshot, espero poder subirla la siguiente semana._

_¡Saludos!_


	7. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, si el tema no te gusta, no la leas.

.

* * *

Después del incómodo encuentro con Jean, Eren se fue casi corriendo a su habitación, no quiso correr a toda velocidad por miedo a caerse de nuevo; por fin dentro, se vistió correctamente pero sentía un leve temblor en las piernas, para su desgracia, aún no lograba quitarse las imágenes de Jean tan cerca de él.

- ¿Pero qué me pasa? No es como si él me gustara… - Hablaba en voz alta mientras se acomodaba las botas – El único que me gusta es Levi… Pero, ¿entonces qué carajos fue eso? - Notando que no lograba encontrar las respuestas, salió de la habitación esperando poder ir a otro lugar a pensar.

En el momento que Eren llego al pasillo del primer piso se encontró a Mikasa, la chica corrió hacia él como si no lo hubiera visto en meses.

- ¡Eren! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te ha hecho nada el enano? – Preguntó angustiada tomando las manos de su hermano.

- Tranquila, nunca he hace nada malo, quítate esa idea por favor – Respondió dándole un apretón en las manos – Mejor dime, ¿cómo estás? Por lo que vi el entrenamiento fue duro… - La invitó a caminar hacia otro lado.

- Fue muy duro, no sé por qué el Cabo quiere que hagamos todo eso, me parece excesivo… - Compartió la chica un poco molesta.

- Yo creo que es para que tengan más resistencia… Ya han visto que es necesario ser muy hábil en las misiones… No creo que sea sólo para molestarlos – Dijo el chico tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- Yo creo que quiere molestar… No pienso que sea tan noble como dices… - Comentó la chica sentándose en la entrada del castillo.

- Tienes que conocerlo un poco, es tosco y muy impulsivo a veces, pero tiene buenos sentimientos… - Al chico le brillaban los ojos mientras hablaba de Levi.

- Lo conoces muy bien… ¿Exactamente qué ha pasado entre ustedes? – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Eh? E – ¿Entre nosotros? Pues, nada… Hemos… Entrenado… Y… Y… Po - ¿Por qué? – Respondió entrecortadamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo le dices sólo "Levi? – Se acercó más a él, logró intimidarlo por completo.

- ¿Uhm? – Trató de alejarse de ella, pero ya estaba pegado al marco de la puerta - ¿Qué es todo esto, Mikasa? ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? – Volteaba de un lado a otro evitando el contacto visual.

- Eren sé que algo pasa, no trates de engañarme… - Lo tomó de las manos.

- ¿Engañarte? No eso no… Sólo que, en el tiempo que estuvimos solos… Nosotros… Nos tomamos confianza… ¡Sí, eso, confianza! – La miró tímidamente.

- Ya veo… Y si se tienen confianza, ¿por qué te lleva a su cuarto a vigilarte? – Preguntó la chica aún sin estar convencida.

- Pu – Pues porque es su trabajo, estoy a su cargo, ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo retomando un poco de confianza en sus palabras.

- ¿Estás a su cargo o a su disposición? Pues parece que eres más un objeto que una persona… - Cuestionó seriamente.

- ¿Ah? Qué cosas dices… Claro que no soy un objeto, él no me trata así… - Respondió el chico indignado.

- Pues eso es lo que se ve y se dice… - Dijo en forma condescendiente.

- Para con eso, Mikasa… Las cosas nos son así… - Se comenzó a molestar el chico.

Justo en el momento en que podía iniciar una discusión, Nanaba les indicó a todos que la cena estaba lista, Mikasa tenía tanta hambre que prefirió dejar la conversación entre hermanos para después.

Los miembros del castillo se dispusieron a disfrutar sus tan ansiados alimentos, pero quién brilló por su ausencia fue Rivaille, nadie lo había visto desde la tarde y Hanji aseguró que no estaba en su habitación, pues había ido a buscarlo dos veces.

- . - . -

Después de haber presenciado aquella escena en el baño, y de haber escuchado las molestas pero ciertas palabras de Hanji, Levi no quiso regresar a su habitación, no podía ver a Eren pues sabía que terminaría gritándole sin una razón específica.

Salió del castillo sin un rumbo fijo, terminó en las caballerizas, ensilló su caballo y lo montó sin saber a dónde ir. Después de una hora de viaje se percató de que había tomado el mismo camino de aquella vez que le regaló el libro a Eren, sintió un brinco en su corazón pero lo calmó de inmediato, no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Aquella vez que estuvo con Eren en el río fue sólo un momento de debilidad, fue algo que no podía permitirse más, fue una flaqueza no iba a demostrarle a aquel niño, pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía un dolor en el pecho cuando pensaba en Eren con otra persona? ¿Por qué se molestaba cuando él estaba cerca de sus compañeros? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de encerrarlo en su habitación para que nadie lo viera? ¿Por qué quería correr a todos del castillo e impedirles entrar de nuevo? ¿Por qué odiaba a Irvin por haberle mandado a esos estúpidos? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de alejarse de Eren?

- _Estupideces… De cualquier forma vamos a morir… ¿De qué sirve aferrarnos a algo si de cualquier manera lo vamos a perder?_ – Pensó mientras detenía el caballo y bajada de él.

Caminó un poco alrededor, quería alejarse por bastante tiempo, pero al notar que dentro de poco se pondría el sol desistió de su idea. Recordó el primer momento en que se fijó en Eren, en realidad le llamó la atención desde que lo conoció pero, hasta que lo vio interactuar con los fallecidos miembros de su escuadrón fue que se percató de cuánto le interesaba, pretendía callar esos sentimientos para que no interfirieran en su labor, pero aquél día cerca del río no pudo más, la transparente mirada de Eren, sus seductores labios y la inexperiencia desbordante fue demasiado, tuvo que sucumbir ante sus deseos completamente humanos, pero ahora se estaba volviendo loco por ellos.

Continuó pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, siguió negando que estaba completamente celoso, y aún sin quererlo, emprendió el camino de vuelta, la noche había caído y no era recomendable estar fuera a esa hora.

- _Espero que cuando llegue ya hayan terminado de cenar_ – Pensó al comenzar a cabalgar.

Pronto se encontró de nuevo en el castillo, afortunadamente su predicción fue correcta y los otros se habían ido a dormir, caminó pesadamente hasta su habitación y al abrir la puerta recordó que ahora tenía compañía; ahí estaba Eren, sentado en la orilla de la cama como un chachorro entusiasmado por verlo llegar.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? Te buscamos en todos lados – Preguntó el chico siguiéndolo con la mirada.

- Fui a caminar – Respondió secamente.

- ¿A dónde? – Volvió a cuestionar insistente.

- Afuera – Dijo con un resoplido.

- ¿Estás bien? – Se acercó un poco a él.

- Ya duérmete - Se alejó del chico y tomó rumbo hacia el baño.

- Levi, quiero pedirte algo… - Caminó detrás de él.

- ¿Qué? – Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

- Quisiera entrenar con mis compañeros mañana… Me gustaría convivir más con ellos… - Confesó tímidamente.

Levi apretó los puños y entró al baño azotando la puerta, lo que menos quería era a Eren cerca de esos idiotas, pero ahora él quería juntarse con ellos. Sus celos aumentaron dos rayas más.

- _¿Qué tiene que hacer con ellos? No lo servirá de nada estar cerca de esos incompetentes, sería mejor que se quedara aquí encerrado_ – Pensaba mientras se daba una rápida ducha.

Eren lo esperó hasta que salió de la ducha, haciendo un gran esfuerzo no habló, era evidente que algo molestaba a su amante, pero el intentar averiguarlo era un intento de suicidio. Levi sabía que el chico no estaría en paz hasta escuchar una respuesta, terminó de prepararse para dormir y se acostó de su lado de la cama.

- Haz lo que quieras – Fue la único que mencionó antes de quedar en completo silencio.

Eren también se recostó en la cama, quiso suponer que esas palabras eran el permiso para ir con los demás, pero no tenía idea de porqué Levi se había molestado tanto, suspiró cansado, era imposible adivinar lo que el otro pensaba, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para tratar de saber qué sucedía.

- . - . -

Al día siguiente, Eren se levantó igual que sus compañeros, bajó a desayunar y se integró con ellos ante la sorpresa de todos.

- Uhm… ¿Qué haces, Eren? – Preguntó Connie al verlo tan animado.

- Quiero entrenar con ustedes, no es lo mismo cuando estoy solo.

- ¿Y no te regaña "Papi Levi"? – Se burló Ymir.

- Claro que no, él me dio permiso – Sonó triunfante.

- Quizá quiere deshacerse de ti un rato, supongo que tenerte en la cama todo el día debe ser aburrido – Dijo Jean sonando desinteresado.

- Cállate, siempre dices idioteces – Refunfuñó Eren.

- Después discuten, vamos a entrenar – Nanaba interrumpió la próxima pelea.

Se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, comenzaron con los calentamientos propios de cada inicio de actividad, pasaron a una larga sesión de ejercicios de resistencia, y así continuaron hasta pasado del medio día, para ese entonces, Eren apenas podía respirar normalmente, cayó en cuenta de que definitivamente el entrenamiento de ellos era demasiado pesado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Eren? ¿No es así como entrenas también? – Preguntó Bertholdt al velo tan cansado.

- No es eso, es que no dormí bien y estoy cansado – Trató de restar atención a su condición.

- ¿El Cabo no te deja dormir? – Cuestionó inocentemente Christa, pero fue malinterpretada inmediatamente.

- Lo bueno es que están solos en ese piso, ¡de lo contrario tampoco nosotros dormiríamos! – Se burló Ymir.

- Dile que no sea tan rudo, que la menos te deje descansar – Reiner lo abrazó por encima de los hombros.

Todos reían mientras Eren se ponía rojo de la cara, quería defenderse pero no les podía decir que no durmió porque estaba preocupado por el enojo de Levi, eso sería cavar su propia tumba.

- Para entrenar no necesitan reír – Sentenció Rivaille al ver a todos carcajeando.

Nadie se había percatado de su presencia, ni siquiera lo escucharon llegar, se paralizaron por completo mientras la inquisidora mirada del Cabo los aniquilaba, sobre todo a Reiner, pues no había soltado a Eren.

- Entonces… ¿Se van a quedar mirándome todo el día? – Levantó la ceja cuestionante.

- ¡Chicos, en parejas para lo siguiente! – Ordenó Mike para evitar que alguien fuera asesinado por Rivaille.

- ¡Kirschtein! Ve a mi oficina en cuanto termines – Ordenó Levi haciendo que se le erizara la piel al recién nombrado.

- ¿Crees que haya escuchado lo que dijimos? – Reiner se acercó a Jean.

- ¡Pero si no dije nada! – Gritó asustado.

- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte – Sasha trató de calmarlo.

- Continuemos, después platican lo que quieran – Dijo Hanji bastante intrigada por la actitud de Levi.

El entrenamiento continúo como lo habían planeado, todos estaban exhaustos pero al notar que Rivaille no dejaba de vigilarlos a la distancia, ninguno se quejaba. Eren estaba un poco incómodo, pues a pesar de estar divididos en hombres y mujeres, Mikasa no se alejaba de él e insistía en hacer a su lado todas las actividades, en más de una ocasión Mike tuvo que llevársela con la amenaza de castigarla con tres horas de entrenamiento extra.

Con las piernas temblando y los brazos adoloridos, lograron terminar el entrenamiento, todos caminaban lo más rápido que podían a las regaderas para quitarse el molesto sudor del cuerpo. Jean evitó todo contacto con Eren, no quería que volviera a pasar otro accidente, pues aunque no lo reconociera y no supiera la razón, esa cercanía con su compañero no le parecía del todo desagradable.

Después de su aseo, Jean se dirigió a la oficina de Rivaille, estaba tan ansioso que en más de una ocasión tropezó con sus propios pies, cuando logró llegar sano y salvo a su destino, tocó la puerta tras unos segundos de estar parado frente a esta.

- Adelante – Se escuchó desde el interior.

- Con permiso, Señor – Dijo Jean mientras saludaba a su superior.

- Pasa. Quiero hablar contigo – Levi lo invitó a sentarse frente a él - ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Eren? – Preguntó en cuanto el soldado tomó asiento.

- Pues desde que entramos como reclutas, tres años, Señor – Respondió confundido ante el cuestionamiento.

- ¿Cómo es la relación con sus compañeros? – Interrogó más interesado.

- ¿Eh? Pu – Pues buena, creo… Se lleva bien con todos y le gusta decir discursos como motivador profesional – Dijo más confundido aún.

- Entonces, ¿podríamos decir que ustedes son amigos? – Le miró fijamente con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- ¿Amigos? ¡No! ¡Jamás podría ser amigo de un idiota, soñador, infantil e irresponsable como él! – Gritó exaltado.

- Ya veo… - Se quedó pensando unos segundos – Puedes retirarte – Dijo regresando la vista a unas hojas sobre su escritorio.

- Se – Señor… ¿Qué fue este interrogatorio? – Preguntó tímidamente por la forma en que había reaccionado antes.

- Necesitaba un poco de información, es todo. Y no menciones esta conversación con nadie – Sentenció sin dejar de mirar sus hojas.

Jean no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido pero comprendió que no tenía caso preguntar otra vez, era obvio que Rivaille no compartiría sus pensamientos aunque le preguntara 100 veces, además quedarse más tiempo en la oficina podría significar un suicidio. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió del lugar no sin antes ver de reojo a su superior.

- Entonces él está descartado – Dijo Levi cuando Jean dejó la oficina, anotó algo en las hojas que sostenía y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Después de aquella extraña conversación, Jean se dirigió al comedor para reunirse con todos sus compañeros, para su fortuna Eren estaba ausente, pues si lo hubiera visto no habría podido soportar la ganas de decirle todo lo que Rivaille le preguntó.

- ¿Dónde está Eren? – Jean preguntó discretamente a Armin.

- No sé, desde que salimos de las duchas no lo he visto… Ah, ¿cómo te fue con el Cabo? – Dijo el rubio hablando en el mismo tono bajo que utilizó su compañero.

- ¿Eh? Ah… Sólo quería preguntarme mi impresión de los entrenamientos… - Respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Que raro, no creí que le interesara saber eso, ¿y por qué sólo te pregunta ti? Debería preguntarnos a todos… - Comentó confundido.

- Pu – Pues no sé… Pero eso no importa, mejor comamos – Le dio una leve palmada en la espalda.

Armin siguió haciendo algunas preguntas pero Jean hábilmente las evitaba, los otros compañeros también mostraron interés en saber la razón de aquel llamado, pero el castaño los evitaba estoicamente dándoles la misma respuesta que había utilizado antes.

- . - . -

Al terminar de darse su merecida ducha, Eren se fue a su habitación, espera encontrarse a Levi para platicarle cómo le había ido, se sentía raro, podría decirse que triste, ya que no habían cruzado palabra en todo el día.

Entró a su destino, pero no había ni rastro de su compañero, verificó en todo el piso para comprobar que no estuviera limpiando afanosamente algún empolvado lugar, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Regresó a su cuarto, con un suspiro de cansancio se recostó en la cama, no quería dormir pues tenía que preguntarle a Levi acerca de esa reunión con Jean, pero el sueño lo fue venciendo poco a poco, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en un profundo descanso. Se despertó cerca de las once de la noche, notó que aún se encontraba solo y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al imaginar que algo pudo haberle pasado a Levi, comenzó a pensar en miles de posibilidades por las que su amante no había regresado; se puso las botas lo mejor que pudo por la prisa con que lo hizo, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación casi corriendo.

_- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó?_ – Pensó mientras corría y pensaba lo inconveniente que se volvían tantas escaleras en aquellos momentos.

Recorrió casi todo el castillo, sólo le faltaba el área del comedor y las oficinas de los superiores. Estaba cerca de la oficina perteneciente a Rivaille, cuando unas voces que venían del interior llamaron su atención.

_- Ackerman, eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_- Pero, Señor, sólo quiero saber lo que pasó con Eren en este tiempo que estuvimos separados._

_- ¿Eres su novia o algo así?_

_- Soy su familia, pero… _

_- Entonces, te lo repito: No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora deja de molestar y vete a dormir._

_- Pero no es justo que no pueda ver a mi hermano fuera de los entrenamientos, lo conozco desde hace años, muchos más tiempo que usted._

_- ¿Y? Eso no importa. Además, Eren sólo entrenó con ustedes hoy, a partir de mañana regresará a su programa individual._

_- ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo! _

_- ¡Silencio! Vete a dormir o serás castigada._

Eren escuchó toda la conversación pegado a la puerta, no entendía del todo por qué decían esas cosas pero definitivamente se le quedó muy presente la negativa de Levi a que estuviera cerca de Mikasa y eso de los entrenamientos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina, Mikasa salió furiosa y sin reparos azotó la puerta al cerrarla, Eren tuvo que esconderse detrás de un pilar cercano para que no lo viera su hermana, después hablaría con ella pero por el momento era más importante ver a Levi. Tras asegurarse de que su hermana no los escucharía, entró silenciosamente a la oficina, vio al Cabo con la cabeza hacia atrás recargada en el respaldo del asiento y con los ojos cerrados, se acercó con cuidado y se quedó parado a medio camino pues recapacitó que tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar con él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Levi sin abrir los ojos.

- Eh, pues, quería verte… - Se acercó a él.

- Deberías dormir, el entrenamiento te dejó muy cansado – Abrió ligeramente los ojos.

- Dormí un poco hace rato, ahora quiero estar contigo – Se sentó en el escritorio enfrente de Levi.

- ¿Escuchaste lo de Mikasa? – Lo miró fijamente.

- Sí, un poco… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó intrigado.

- Quería saber qué pasó en el tiempo que estuvimos solos, afirma que te hice algo y quiere descubrirlo… Obviamente no le dije que me la pasé follándote hasta antes de que ellos llegaran – Esbozó una ligera sonrisa después de sus últimas palabras.

- Cierto… No creo que le agrade mucho saber lo que pasó… ¿Pero qué fue eso del entrenamiento? – Cuestionó mirándolo.

- Pues que mañana regresas a tu entrenamiento conmigo, de nada te sirve estar con ellos – Respondió secamente.

- Pero te dije que quiero estar más tiempo con ellos, son mis compañeros, necesito convivir con la gente – Le dijo confundido.

- No, no lo necesitas, necesitas enfocarte en tu entrenamiento y dejar de jugar con ellos – Se levantó de su asiento alejándose de Eren.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No sabes lo que necesito, deja de decidir por mí! – Lo detuvo del brazo.

- No me hables así, estas a mi cuidado y harás lo que yo diga, deja de ser infantil – Retiró el brazo del agarre haciendo una mueca de molestia.

- No hagas esto… No te aproveches de tu posición… - Bajó la vista con tristeza.

- No me aprovecho, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, y estar cerca de ellos no lo es, tienes que enfocarte en tus prioridades… - Lo tomó sutilmente de la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado raro… - Lo miró a los ojos.

- Nada, sólo estoy viendo por tu bienestar eso es lo único que me importa – Lo beso en los labios – Ahora vamos a la habitación – Caminó tomándolo de la mano.

Salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Lo hicieron en silencio para no despertar a los que probablemente estaban dormidos.

- Vaya, vaya… Entonces sí los interrumpimos… - Susurró Ymir al ver a la pareja irse – Sólo vine por un vaso de agua y me topé con una sorpresa… Supongo que a la parejita no le conviene que esto se sepa… - Dijo mientras retomaba el camino hacia su dormitorio, tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que haría, esa información no podía ser desaprovechada pero tampoco la iba a regalar.

.

* * *

_He aquí la séptima entrega (¡wow!), espero que la hayan disfrutado._

_Espero tener la oportunidad de actualizar, pero por lo pronto les agradeceré sus reviews y comentarios._

_¿Quién más está triste por el final de SNK? Yo lo estoy, y mucho T_T Sé que seguirá el manga y todo eso, pero mi ritual de los sábados tendrá que sufrir serias modificaciones u.u_

_En fin... ¡Saludos!_


	8. Secretos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

.

* * *

Entraron a la habitación aún tomados de la mano, Levi se dirigió al baño y dejó a Eren en la cama, cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a ducharse. El castaño se quedó en completo silencio, desde hace días la actitud de Levi no era la misma, suponía que estaba molesto de que hubieran llegado sus compañeros, pero definitivamente no creía que eso fuera suficiente para querer alejarlo de sus amigos, lo consideraba algo innecesario, después de todo, estaban juntos y dormían en el mismo lugar, era obvio que no se iban a separar, pero al parecer Levi no pensaba lo mismo, y Eren tenía que averiguar cuanto antes qué era lo que su compañero pensaba.

Levi salió del baño completamente desnudo, el chico no pudo quitar la mirada de ese torneado cuerpo, intentó recostarse volteando hacia otro lado pero sus ojos se movían solos y controlaban sus actos a voluntad. El pelinegro se daba cuenta de la reacción del chico, en realidad le gustaba jugar así con él, hacía cualquier cosa para no acercarse a la cama y continuar la agonía de Eren y el goce para sí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó viéndolo levemente.

- Na-Nada… - El chico estaba casi salivando, por el ángulo en que Levi volteó podía admirar su trasero y la punta de su pene, eso lo estaba excitando.

- Parece como si nunca me hubieras visto así – Se giró por completo regalando otra vista hermosa.

- Es que hoy te ves… - No tuvo palabras para describirlo.

- Eren, estoy cansado, me quiero recostar… - Se encaminó a su lado de la cama.

- E-Está bien… - Dijo con resignación en la mirada, en realidad lo que menos quería era dormir.

Levi se recostó de espaldas al chico pero tuvo la precaución de pegar la parte inferior de su cuerpo a él, Eren se le quedó viendo por un momento, _"¿qué carajos significa eso?"_, pensó mientras una de sus manos prácticamente se movía sola, acarició la cadera de Levi, no era usual que el mayor durmiera desnudo por lo que esa era una clara invitación a hacerle algo, o eso esperaba, no quería recibir un golpe por propasarse con su compañero.

Siguió tocando la cadera, las piernas y el trasero de Levi, no había ningún tipo de queja o molestia, entonces Eren comprendió la indirecta: "_Estoy cansado, pero tú no tanto… Me quiero recostar, pero tú puedes estar arriba_..." Un brillo en sus ojos destelló, el Cabo le estaba dando carta abierta para disfrutar, hace tanto que eso no pasaba que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, tanto se dejó llevar por la pasión que olvidó todo lo que le iba a preguntar a Levi.

Se despojó de la ropa que llevaba, tocó firmemente un brazo y la cadera del Cabo y lo atrajo hacia él, Levi estaba con los ojos cerrados pero obviamente no estaba dormido, Eren tomó el pene de su amante y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, se agachó y depositó unos besos, el ligero contacto de esos labios hizo que Levi reaccionara inmediatamente, el chico al sentir el movimiento del otro, introdujo la hombría de su superior en su boca y le permitió que creciera dentro, se percató a la perfección de cómo la excitación subía y cuando el miembro del pelinegro no cupo más en su boca, lo soltó dejando un hilo de saliva que viajó hasta la parte baja de Levi.

El pelinegro abrió un ojo al sentir que algo frotaba su entrada, observó que Eren estaba acomodado entre sus piernas y estaba tan o más excitado que él, deseoso de sentir a su compañero dentro, levantó un poco la cadera y permitió la entrada. El castaño no esperó más tiempo, abrió levemente las nalgas del otro y en un suave pero firme intento logró penetrarlo, se sorprendió de la facilidad con que entró y entonces levantó la mirada hacia Levi, quien estaba apretando con fuerza los ojos y tenía un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas, estaba tan caliente que relajó lo más que pudo su cuerpo para permitir una penetración limpia.

Eren estaba extasiado, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir a su amante de esa forma, le colocó las piernas sobre sus hombros y sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a darle unas grandes estocadas que de inmediato arrancaron gemidos a Levi. Una y otra vez la entrada del Cabo era sacudida con ímpetu por el joven, ambos gemían e inundaban la habitación de jadeos entrecortados, el chico no daba tregua y casi como si estuviera peleando con un titan arremetía contra el Cabo de manera estruendosa y enérgica. Lo tomó de la espalda y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, lo sentó cuidando no salir del interior del pelinegro y, en cuanto Levi estuvo acomodado, lo siguió follando magistralmente, el mayor abrazó el cuello del chico y se dejó hacer por completo.

Levi estaba experimentando un vaivén de sensaciones, por eso le gustaba provocar a Eren, para hacerlo explotar esa parte dominante que tanto le gustaba, para permitirse de nuevo ser el subordinado y, sobre todo, para hacerle ver al chico que él también lo necesitaba.

Eren estaba al límite, amaba tanto la estreches del pelinegro que le era difícil controlarse, comenzó a sentir ligeros apretones por parte de su compañero, ambos estaban llegando al éxtasis. Levi intentó resistir más, pero el miembro del chico había tomado dimensiones que él no recordaba, llenaba todo su interior y rozaba sus paredes anales con maestría; imposible resistirse, ambos explotaron en un gran orgasmo y se abrazaron mientras sus miembros terminaban de expulsar todo el semen acumulado.

Mientras esperaban que su respiración se regularizara, Levi abrazó con más fuerza al chico y se acomodó cerca de su oído.

- Quiero que te concentres en lo que tienes que hacer, ¿socializar es más importante que cumplir tu objetivo? Estamos aquí para fortalecerte, permíteme fortalecerte – Susurró para después besar tiernamente la oreja del chico.

- Lo entiendo, perdón por dejarme llevar – Abrazó con más fuerza al Cabo y recargó la cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

Después de unos minutos terminaron el abrazo, estaban tan cansados que se tiraron a la cama y durmieron plácidamente, estaban algo sucios pero el baño bien podía esperar hasta el otro día.

- .- . -

Los soldados comenzaron sus entrenamiento como normalmente lo hacían, por alguna razón no les sorprendía no ver a Eren, supusieron que Rivaille lo había regañado o algo así por haberse unido a ellos el día anterior.

Por la ubicación del sol supusieron que eran las 9 am cuando Rivaille y Eren aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento, les pareció tan extraño verlos juntos que hasta los entrenadores los siguieron con la mirada, se posicionaron a unos 200 metros de distancia y sacaron las cuchillas de sus DMT, todos los espectadores dieron un gran grito de sorpresa y no pudieron retirar la mirada, sobre todo porque los hombres habían tomado posiciones de combate y se miraban fijamente como si fueran a pelear.

Rivaille fue el primero en blandir el arma, Eren logró esquivar el ataque y contraatacó enseguida, el Cabo detuvo la cuchilla y repelió el ataque con tal fuerza que el castaño trastabillo levemente, aún no lograba equilibrarse del todo cuando el pelinegro se lanzó contra él y le hizo un corte en el antebrazo, la manga de la camisa fue cortada en dos y quedó colgando acompañaba por un hilo de sangre, Eren puso una rodilla en el piso y observó la herida para determinar el daño; sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Rivaille se acercó a él y colocó una cuchilla debajo de su barbilla.

- Levántate – Ordenó levantando la cara del chico con el arma.

Sin darse cuenta, todo se habían acercado a donde estaban entrenando los hombres, por lo que en realidad observaron el espectáculo y pensaron que tal vez la herida de Eren era grave. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mikasa comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su hermano, ya iba a medio camino cuando fue detenida por Jean, Reiner también les dio alcance y entre los dos convencieron a la chica de que no se acercara, después de todo, ese era el entrenamiento de Eren y ellos no tenían permitido intervenir.

Debido a que el castaño aún no se levantaba, Rivaille prestó atención a lo que hizo Mikasa y dirigiéndole una mirada retadora, le gritó:

-Dedícate a tus asuntos, Ackerman – Observó que la chica se enfureció - ¡Mike! Controla a tus mocosos – Le gritó al notar que se acercaba para llevarse a Mikasa.

Durante el momento que Levi estuvo atendiendo a los otros, Eren se puso de pie y controlando el sangrado de su brazo esperó a que el Cabo le prestara atención nuevamente.

- ¿Qué esperas para atacar? – Preguntó Levi sin voltear a ver al chico.

- A que estés en guardia – Respondió seriamente.

- Ataca de una puta vez – Mejoró el agarre a sus cuchillas pero no desvió la mirada de los jóvenes que se alejaban.

Eren atacó y fue detenido por las cuchillas de Levi que solamente lo miraba de reojo, nuevamente repelió y ambos se enfrascaron en un combate incesante, atacaban y defendían, parecía como si no hubiera mañana para ellos. Todos deseaban ver en qué terminaba ese intenso entrenamiento, pues ninguno además de Mikasa creía que de verdad estuvieran peleando, pero los instructores decidieron que para evitar más incidentes se retirarían a otro lado; ayudando a llevarse a Mikasa, Jean logra estar cerca de ella, sabía que eran las únicas oportunidades para no ser rechazado, lo entendía y lo aceptaba, pero comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

A pesar de que se habían retirado a una distancia considerable, el roce de las cuchillas se escuchaba en todos lados, la tranquilidad del ambiente hacía propicio que los sonidos viajaran y que los quejidos y gritos de Eren fueran escuchados por todos. Fueron horas las que trataron de ignorar lo que pasaba del otro lado, se concentraron lo mejor que pudieron en sus actividades pero cada vez que dejaban de escuchar el ruido de la pelea se alertaban imaginando lo peor, nadie entendía de dónde sacaba Eren esas fuerzas para enfrentarse a Rivaille sin morir en el intento.

Alrededor de las 14 horas se detuvo el entrenamiento de Eren, Hanji corrió a asegurarse que ambos siguieran con vida, los observó a la distancia y se alegró al ver que Levi le acercaba agua al chico y que estaba curando sus heridas, era obvio que no necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperarse pero el gesto de preocuparse por él era lo más importante; la mujer de lentes suspiró y veía a sus compañeros en medio de corazones, de pronto un ruido proveniente del camino principal le llamó la atención, era el galope de un caballo, con dificultades por la distancia logró divisar a Irvin y se sobresaltó al verlo solo, eso usualmente indicaba que iba a tratar asuntos tan importantes que debían ser secretos o que fueran un poco más de índole personal, mientras rogaba que no fueran malas noticias se acercó lo más que pudo para recibir al Capitán.

- . - . -

Irvin había estado preocupado por la actitud de Levi, no dudaba de su capacidad para entrenar a Eren y a los otros chicos, lo que dudaba era que pudiera contenerse para hacer algo indebido, lo conocía tan bien que no quería alejarse para tenerlo supervisado, pero los asuntos de la Capital lo tenían hasta el tope de problemas.

En cuanto tuvo un breve descanso corrió al castillo, no podía soportar más la incertidumbre y sabía muy bien quién le iba a ayudar: Hanji Zoe, ella misteriosamente se enteraba de todo y en esa ocasión tenía que sacarle toda la información.

Galopó a toda la velocidad que corría su caballo, para su fortuna vio a Hanji al acercarse al castillo, llamó la atención de la mujer en cuanto ella lo vio, detuvo su caballo y se bajó a toda velocidad, la tomó del brazo y sin saludarla siquiera se metieron en una de las oficinas, no quería que Rivaille lo viera antes de hablar con ella.

- Irvin… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? ¿Estás bien? – La castaña trataba de saber qué pasaba mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo del rubio.

- Lo siento, no podía avisar, tengo que hablar contigo – Habló por fin al entrar en la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálido… - Hanji comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Sólo estoy cansado, el viaje fue muy agotador – Se quitó la tradicional capa verde y se sentó – Hanji… Estoy muy preocupado… Quiero saber qué ha hecho Levi desde que han estado aquí – La miró seriamente.

- Han estado aquí, ¿quiénes? ¿Los chicos nuevos? – Preguntó confundida.

- Levi y Eren, quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos – Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Entre ellos? ¿Qué crees tú que ha pasado entre ellos? – La castaña trató de sonar sorprendida.

- Hanji, por favor… Sé perfectamente que Levi ha hecho algo y tú lo sabes, no tienes por qué ocultármelo… - La miró como si estuviera enojado.

- Irvin… No me pongas en esta situación, sabes que no me gusta divulgar la vida personal de otros… - Bajó la vista.

- Lo sé, pero es necesario. Le advertí a Levi que no se metiera con Eren, pero estoy seguro de que me ignoró, como siempre… Conoces la situación del chico, no podemos permitir que su vida personal interfiera con nuestros objetivos, permitirle que falle significaría perderlo… - Se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros obligándole a verle a la cara.

Hanji lo meditó unos segundos, no quería defraudar la confianza de Eren y Levi, pero estaba de acuerdo en que no podían permitirse perder la custodia del chico, apoyaba por completo su relación, sin embargo, quizá no era el mejor momento para establecer un amorío. Suspiró hondo y decidió hablar.

- Ya conoces a Levi, sabes muy bien lo que hizo… Todo inició después de regresar de la última misión, el tiempo que estuvieron completamente solos hizo mella, estoy segura de que para cuando me enviaste aquí ya había pasado algo… Ahora Eren duerme en su habitación, no lo deja entrenar con los otros chicos, creo que ni siquiera le permite interactuar con ellos… Hoy entrenaron con el equipo, Eren salió algo lastimado, cuando llegaste estaba justamente verificando cómo habían terminado, Levi parecía estar muy al pendiente de las heridas del chico, sabes que esas demostraciones son raras en él, supongo que siente algo muy grande por Eren… - Ella habló viendo a Irvin, éste hizo una pequeña y casi imperceptible mueca al escuchar la última frase.

- Ahora veo… - Dio unos pasos y se alejó de ella – Pensé en enviar a los chicos desde antes, pero quise apelar al sentido común de Levi, creo que no debí confiarme tanto… - Suspiró pensativo – Tengo que hablar con él, esto no puede seguir así. Gracias – Se sentó ligeramente en el escritorio.

- Irvin… Fui sincera contigo, ahora te pido que lo seas conmigo… - Lo vio muy seria - ¿En verdad sólo estás preocupado por Eren o estás celoso? – Afiló aún más la mirada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso? – Vaciló un poco.

- Lo sabes mejor que yo, no intentes hacerte el tonto ahora… Sé que Levi te importa mucho aún – Lo tomó de las manos.

- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ambos lo dejamos al margen de nuestras ocupaciones… Aprecio a Levi, pero no, no es por eso que lo hago. De verdad me importa la situación de Eren – Apretó levemente las manos de la castaña.

- Está bien, confío en lo que dices… Aborda la situación con calma, ya sabes cómo se pone Levi si se meten en su vida… - Se notaba preocupada.

- No te preocupes, sé cómo decírselo. Por favor ve a buscarlo, dile que venga pero no le cuentes que estoy aquí. Gracias de nuevo – Soltó sus manos para que pudiera irse.

- Suerte – Dijo Hanji antes de salir en busca de Levi, confiaba en que Irvin usara las palabras correctas pero no dejaba de sentirse ansiosa.

- . - . -

Después de terminado el entrenamiento, Levi y Eren se dirigieron a su dormitorio, las heridas del chico sangraban pero no eran tan profundas como parecían, su compañero había tomado la precaución de detenerse a tiempo cada vez que sus cuchillas cortaban su piel. Levi se sentía incómodo por tener que herir a Eren, pero ambos habían acordado que harían lo que fuera con tal de mejorar el desempeño del joven en las peleas, además, al manipular sus equipos de esa manera era imposible no salir lastimado y los tenían que aceptar ese hecho.

- ¿Te duelen mucho las heridas? – Preguntó por enésima vez.

- Levi, estoy bien, ya se están cerrando todas – Comenzó a desnudarse para darse una ducha.

- Ahora no me quitaré de encima a tu hermanita – Imitó al otro y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

- Seguramente está enojada, pero tendrá que entender que es parte del entrenamiento – Se metió en la tina y se limpió las heridas.

- Espero que lo entienda o tendré que castigarla… - Se limpió la cara el en lavamanos, escuchó que tocaron a la puerta y se dirigió a atender el llamado – Sigue bañándote, ya regreso – Dijo antes de salir completamente del baño.

- Levi, necesito que me acompañes a la oficina – Habló Hanji en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

- ¿Para qué? Además estoy por tomar un baño – Iba a cerrar la puerta pero la chica la detuvo.

- Es muy importante, no puede esperar – La seriedad de su rostro era inquietante.

- Tsk. Está bien… - Salió de la habitación y caminó detrás de ella.

Todo el trayecto a su destino fue en silencio, Rivaille estaba intrigado pues era muy extraño ver así a Hanji, sabía que sólo algo de verdad importante podría mantener a esa mujer en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Hanji abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso al Cabo, él entró sin dejar de verla y se sorprendió cuando la castaña cerró la puerta y lo dejó adentro.

- Entra. Gracias por venir tan pronto – El Capitán estaba sentado detrás del escritorio principal.

- Ahora llegas de incógnito, ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó sin voltear a ver al otro.

- Necesito hablar contigo, es todo – Se levantó y caminó hacia el pelinegro.

- ¿Y para eso tienes que mandar a Hanji? Pudiste ir a buscarme tú mismo… - Se giró para ver de frente a su superior.

- Si estuvieras solo en tu habitación puede haber ido, pero como ahora tienes compañía… - Lo miró fijamente.

- Entiendo… Ya hiciste que la cuatro ojos hablara, no tienes que jugar al detective, si quieres saber algo sólo pregúntalo – Frunció el ceño.

- Bien. Entonces quiero saber por qué desobedeciste deliberadamente mi orden de no entrometerte en la vida de Eren – Habló molesto.

- Simple, cuando recibí esa orden ya era tarde, para ese entonces ya habían pasado muchas cosas, por eso la ignoré – Respondió condescendiente.

- Levi, ¿en qué momento se te ocurrió hacer eso? Conoces la posición en que está Eren, podemos perder su custodia en cualquier momento, y aun así inicias un romance con él, ¿qué no piensas en las consecuencias? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Eren se desconcentra por esta "aventurita" contigo? ¿Acaso vas a dar la cara y a decirle a todos que tuviste la genial idea de follártelo, y que por eso está así? – Terminó de hablar en un tono bastante fuerte.

- No estoy sordo, ¿sabías? – Se rascó una de las orejas haciendo una mueca de molestia – No dramatices tanto, no hay problemas, así que no asumas que todo va a salir mal porque eso no te consta. Además, ¿a ti que te importa mi relación con él? Es mi culo y yo sabré en dónde lo pongo, deja de entrometerte – Se acercó más al rubio y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa - ¿O estás celoso? – Habló a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- _¿Otra vez esa pregunta?_ – Pensó al estar tan cerca de Levi, dio un rápido vistazo a sus labios, hace mucho tiempo que no los tocaba.

- ¿Te quedaste mudo? Creí que…. – Fue interrumpido sorpresivamente.

Irvin unió sus labios a los de Rivaille, lo tomó de la nuca y lo afianzó entre sus brazos, el pelinegro tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero no tardó en cerrarlos y dejarse llevar, el beso se tornó apasionado mientras ambos comenzaban a jugar con sus lenguas. Levi abrazó por el cuello a Irvin y éste lo tomó por la cintura, la intensidad de la situación subía cada vez más, pero de pronto, la imagen de Eren apareció en la mente de Levi, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y terminó el contacto.

Ambos hombres permanecieron estáticos, se observaron mutuamente pero no sabían qué hacer, Irvin intentó acercarse pero el otro lo evitó haciéndose para atrás.

- L-Lo siento… - Articuló el rubio intentando regresar a su color normal de piel.

- Escúchame bien, esto no volverá a pasar, no tendría que haber pasado, yo estoy con Eren y… - Estaba notablemente ansioso.

- Sé que estás con él… Sólo quiero decirte algo – Suspiró hondo – Si no vas en serio con él quiero que termines de una vez, y no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, es por su bien, no me gustaría que tuviera un desajuste emocional ahora, todos estamos en riesgo si a él le pasa algo… - Logró recuperar la compostura.

- No tienes por qué decirlo, sabes que no me relaciono con cualquiera, esto no es una simple aventura, es algo muy serio… ¿Y sólo a eso viniste? – Habló firmemente.

- Voy a confiar en ti, espero que no salgas con una sorpresa… También vine a otra cosa, necesito que me acompañes al cuartel general por tres días, necesitamos planificar algo – Se acercó al escritorio y tomó unos papeles.

- ¿Qué carajo? No me voy a ir contigo – Dijo molesto.

- No es una pregunta, es una orden. Hoy me quedaré aquí y partiremos mañana – Le dio las hojas para que las leyera.

- Tsk. Si no tengo más remedio… Pero no quiero que vuelvas a salir con tus "besitos" – Comentó haciendo una mueca.

- Levi, cállate. No te hagas el digno, sé que lo disfrutaste… Y no, no volverá a pasar. Te veo más tarde, quiero descansar un poco – Salió de la oficina rumbo a una de las habitaciones que usualmente estaban desocupadas.

Levi se quedó en la oficina un momento, no quería ver a Eren hasta que se calmaran las emociones por el beso de Irvin. Una vez más había cedido a sus deseos, eso le estaba pasando muy a menudo últimamente, no podía permitírselo más.

- . - . -

Debido a la extraña salida de Levi, Eren se había quedado un poco preocupado, quería saber si había pasado algo importante como para que su compañero se fuera sin decir nada. Después del baño se curó algunas de las heridas que aún no cerraban por completo, se visitó y salió a buscar a Levi.

Cuando caminaba por el primer piso Ymir salió del baño de las mujeres, el ojiverde la saludó con una ligera sonrisa pero, para no perder la costumbre, la morena lo ignoró y caminó delante de él, sin embargo, de pronto se detuvo asustando al chico.

- Oye Eren, hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - Continuaba dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué es, Ymir? – Preguntó curioso, era raro que ella le hablara.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres el noviecito de Rivaille? – Lo miró maliciosamente de reojo.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Se puso completamente rojo de la cara.

- Ayer salí a tomar agua y me topé con una hermosa escena de amor: Ustedes dos tomados de la mano y subiendo por las escaleras… - Se paró de frente a él con una risa burlona – Supongo que no quieres que alguien se entere, ¿cierto? No creo que a Mikasa le haga mucha gracia saber que su amado hermano tiene un amorío con el Cabo, aunque tal vez a los chicos les gustará saber que sus sospechas son verdaderas… - Río por lo bajo.

- No, Ymir… No quiero que nadie se entere… Aún no… - La miró molesto - ¿Qué quieres para quedarte callada? – Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

- Lástima que no me gustan los hombres, sino podría pedirte unos favores muy divertidos… - Le rozó levemente la mejilla – Por lo pronto vas a ser un muy lindo sirviente, después pensaré qué más quiero… Ah, por cierto, hoy me toca hacer la comida junto con Sasha, quiero que la hagas por mí, sirviente – Le lanzó una última mirada y caminó de regreso a su entrenamiento.

_- Lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo que servirle a Ymir, genial… Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no creo que Levi esté muy contento con que se sepa nuestra relación, y obvio no quiero que Mikasa lo sepa aún… ¡Mierda! Sólo espero que esto no dure mucho_ – Pensó el chico mientras caminaba a la cocina, tenía que ver qué iba a hacer de comer.

Eren pensó que seguramente habría alguna forma de resolver todo, obviamente la había, pero tenía que pensar cuál era, algo le hacía creer que su relación con Levi no podía ser ocultada por más tiempo…

.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Sé que parece que se está enredando todo, pero poco a poco se irán los resolviendo los problemas. _

_Además de Riren, me encanta Eruri, por eso no pude resistir incluir un poco de ellos._

_Gracias adelantadas por sus reviews. Nos leemos la próxima vez._

_¡Saludos!_


	9. Verdades

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, si el tema no te gusta, no la leas.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Levi e Irvin estaban listos para partir al cuartel general, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Capitán llegar con tanta premura e irse de igual forma. Ambos se limitaron a decir que iban a tratar asuntos importantes pero no hablaron más, Eren estaba un poco molesto, pues Levi no quiso explicar cuáles eran esos asuntos que lo obligaban a irse así.

- Eren, cálmate, pronto regresará – Hanji trataba de calmarlo al verlo tan serio.

- No entiendo por qué se tienen que ir así… - El castaño hacía pucheros como un niño.

- Sabes que son hombres ocupados y que las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, es normal que tengan que ir y venir de esa forma – La mujer lo abrazó por sobre los hombros.

- Pero Levi nunca se había ido así, jamás desde que estamos aquí… - Se sobresaltó un poco al ver a sus superiores salir de la oficina.

- Las cosas cambian, Eren, tienes que entender que no pueden seguir aquí por toda la eternidad… Tenemos una misión importante que cumplir y, tanto tú como Levi, son piezas esenciales para lograrlo… - Lo miró a los ojos – Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Afiló la mirada.

- Claro que lo entiendo, sé que las cosas tienen que cambiar, pero no quiero que lo hagan… No quiero separarme de él… - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No tienes que separarte de él, pero tampoco pueden estar pegados todo el tiempo, eso no es sano ni para su deber ni para su relación – Volteó a ver a los hombres que estaban por partir – Ve a despedirte, anda – Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Sin pensarlo, Eren corrió a donde se encontraban, se paró a lado del caballo de Levi, esperó a que montara y se acercó más.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Levi había notado que Eren lo esperaba.

- Sólo me quiero desearte que te vaya bien… - Posó ligeramente su mano en la pierna del pelinegro.

- Regresaré pronto, quita esa cara de cachorrito abandonado – Verificando que nadie lo viera, le rozó la mejilla al chico – Nos vemos en tres días, cuídate – Tocó la mano del chico que aún estaba en su pierna.

- Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder – Ordenó Irvin deteniéndose a lado de Levi – Eren, entrena duro con tus compañeros, pronto recibirán noticias – Sin darle tiempo a responder, comenzó a avanzar.

- Adiós – Dijo Levi mirando al frente, dio un golpe a su caballo y siguió el rumbo del Capitán.

Eren se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, no quiso moverse hasta que no pudo verlos por la distancia. Hanji no quiso molestarlo, prefería darle su tiempo para que pensara en lo que pasaría en el futuro en su relación. Mikasa no le quitaba la mirada de encima, eso de que todo estaba bien no se lo creería ni de broma, ella sabía que pasaba algo y lo tenía que averiguar.

- . - . -

La partida de los superiores dio a los chicos un tiempo para relajarse de su entrenamiento, ellos esperaban que los dejaran descansar todo el día pero, para su desgracia, Nanaba se les acercó para informarles que debían iniciar, todos se quejaron y reclamaron, sin embargo, la rubia los convenció prometiéndoles que no recuperarían las horas perdidas, que hasta ese momento eran cuatro.

- Deberíamos aprovechar que no está Rivaille para irnos a dormir - Dijo Jean rascándose la cabeza.

- Pero el entrenamiento es para nuestro beneficio, no debemos ser inconstantes… - Intervino Christa tímidamente.

- Coincido con Jean, deberíamos descansar un poco… - Confesó Armin.

- Sabía que no me decepcionarías, eres muy inteligente y por eso me apoyas – Jean abrazó por los hombros al rubio haciendo que éste se ruborizara por el contacto.

- Pues yo sólo quiero tirarme en el pasto, ¡y eso haré! – Gritó Ymir.

- Sí, claro, ya parece que te permitirán hacer eso… - Se burló Connie.

- Claro que lo haré, al fin que Eren hará todo mi trabajo, ¿no es así? – Miró con arrogancia al ojiverde, todos se sorprendieron pues no se habían percatado de su presencia.

- Cállate, Ymir… - Se limitó a decir e, ignorando a sus compañeros, caminó delante de ellos.

- Ymir, ¿qué fue eso? – Preguntó Reiner acercándose a la morena.

- Nada que te interese – Respondió golpeándolo con el hombro para que se alejara.

Todos siguieron su camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento, se sorprendieron al notar a Eren muy cabizbajo, incluso se podría decir que estaba triste. Debido a la ausencia de Rivaille, los chicos hacían las actividades con pereza y por momentos parecía como si estuvieran entumidos, hasta los mismos instructores actuaban así, también ellos estaban cansados.

- Oye tú, deja de ser tan grosero, no debes hablarle así a las mujeres – Susurró Ymir al estar cerca de Eren durante un ejercicio.

- Pues no es que seas precisamente la más linda de las damas… - Respondió con fastidio.

- No lo soy, pero esta dama sabe muy bien cómo joderte la vida un rato, sí quieres puedo hacerlo… - Se acercó un poco a su cara.

- Concéntrate en tus asuntos, además no creo que mi secreto se pueda guardar por más tiempo… - La miró fijamente.

- Bueno, pero mientras eso pasa tendré un pequeño esclavo para divertirme… - Le devolvió la mirada.

- ¡Hey! Ustedes dos, pónganse a trabajar – Indicó Hanji acercándose a ellos.

- Después de la cena te quiero en mi habitación – Sentenció Ymir alejándose.

Mikasa y Christa siguieron la escena muy de cerca, ambas sabían que algo sucedía entre ellos, pues no era normal que hablaran o que estuvieran cerca.

- . - . -

Las horas menos de entrenamiento les vinieron muy bien a todos, lograron terminar sin sentir que el alma se les salía por los poros. Como era la costumbre, se dirigieron inmediatamente a las duchas, después comieron y se relajaron.

Mikasa no se despegó ni un segundo de Eren, quería aprovechar que no estaba el "enano", como le encantaba llamarlo, para no alejarse del lado de su hermano. Jean no se despegó de Armin, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y platicando de varias cosas, pero nunca se les había visto en esa situación un tanto extraña para todos. Hanji no dejó de pensar en lo que le dijo a Irvin, quizá sería necesario poner al tanto a Eren, conocía al Capitán y sabía que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar de ello con Levi, y eso podría traer cambios a su relación.

Después de descansar un poco, Eren se disponía a ir a la habitación de Ymir, sólo esperaba que no le pidiera algo extraño o muy difícil, pero fue detenido por Mikasa, la chica se aferró a su brazo y le pidió que la acompañara a su dormitorio, dijo que quería hablar algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué pasa? No es normal que estés tan misteriosa… - Comentó dentro del dormitorio mientras observaba que ella cerraba la puerta.

- Tengo algo que preguntarte, y ahora no quiero que lo evadas… Dime, con exactitud, ¿qué está pasando con el Cabo? – Lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso? – No pudo sostenerle la mirada.

- Sí, otra vez con eso, la otra vez no me respondiste. Además, hoy no dejabas de verlo, ¿esperas que crea que eso es normal? – Se le acercó haciendo que el chico se sentara en la cama.

- Mikasa, no… No tenemos que hablar de esto, no quiero hablar de esto… - Desvió la mirada nuevamente.

- ¿Entonces sí pasa algo? Me duele que no tengas confianza en mí, ¿qué hice para que desconfíes de tu hermana? – Se alejó dolida.

- No desconfío de ti… Pero no puedo decírtelo por ahora… - Se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Y esperas que me quede tranquila sabiendo que te pasa algo y que no me lo quieres decir? ¿Crees que podré estar en paz? – Se tiró pesadamente en la cama.

- Sé que es difícil, pero necesito que regrese Levi para hablar con él, después de eso te diré lo que quieras – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Levi, Levi… Siempre es Levi… ¿Desde cuándo él es más importante que tu familia y amigos? – Comenzó a hablar con molestia.

- Jamás he dicho que él sea más importante, no saques conclusiones así – Respondió indignado.

- No lo dices, pero lo actúas… Siempre estás pendiente de lo que él dice, haces lo que él quiere, hasta dejas de vernos porque él lo dice, siempre detrás de él… ¿Qué te hizo para que seas así, para que actúes como su perrito? – Sin darse cuenta acorraló al chico contra la puerta.

- No actúo como su perro, ¿qué te pasa? Él busca lo mejor para mí, siempre lo ha hecho… ¡Por eso lo sigo, porque es el mejor, porque tengo la oportunidad única de estar a su lado, porque no quiero separarme de él! – Terminó gritándole sin reparar en ello.

- ¿Tanto así te importa? – La chica bajó la mirada.

- Sí… Tanto así… - Se quedó viendo la expresión de tristeza de su hermana.

- Lo que sientes, ¿es admiración o…? – Preguntó de repente.

- No puedo responderte ahora, tengo algo que hacer… Platicamos mañana… - Sin darle tiempo a decir más, salió de la habitación de la chica.

- . - . -

Mientras la conversación de Eren y Mikasa se llevaba a cabo, Ymir esperaba que el ojiverde se apareciera, quería ponerlo a recoger algunas de las cosas que ella, perezosamente, había dejado tiradas por todos lados. Comenzaba a impacientarse y a pensar cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar al "señorito".

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó, "- _Al fin -"_, pensó la morena y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, al abrir se topó con la persona que menos esperaba.

- Ymir, necesito hablar contigo – Sentenció la rubia en cuanto la chica abrió la puerta.

- Christa, ¿qué haces aquí? – Asomó la cabeza para comprobar que no las vieran en el pasillo.

- Quiero que me expliques qué es lo traes con Eren – Entró al dormitorio sin esperar a ser invitada.

- Oh, ¿no me digas que estás celosa? – Preguntó burlonamente y abrazó a la más pequeña.

- Claro que no… No me gustó la forma en que le hablaste, además, usualmente no le hablas, y por eso todo es más raro – Deshizo el abrazo y miró fijamente a la chica.

- Nada pasa, sólo quería bromear un poco con él… - Se hizo la desinteresada.

- Eso no es normal… Dime de una vez qué está pasando – Habló de forma autoritaria.

- Uhm… Está bien, pero esto queda entre nosotras – Decidió hablar sabiendo que la rubia no se daría por vencida.

Ymir contó todos los detalles sobre lo que sabía de Eren y Rivaille, así como también explicó el chantaje al que tenía sometido al chico; Christa escuchó con calma y atención, no se sorprendió al saber de la relación de los hombres, pues tal como Ymir le dijo al ojiverde anteriormente, los rumores acerca de ello eran grandes, pero hasta ese momento nadie había podido comprobar nada.

La plática de las mujeres se alargó un poco, Christa regañaba a Ymir por haber tomado esa actitud y aprovecharse de otras personas, la morena, lejos de ignorar a la otra, la escuchaba atentamente y aceptaba el regaño en silencio, lo que menos quería era perder a Christa por actuar de manera errónea.

Mientras ellas hablaban una persona tocó la puerta, Ymir fue a abrir y se topó con Eren, le invitó a pasar pues la rubia le había hecho prometer que se disculparía.

- Christa, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó confundido.

- Hola Eren, disculpa que me meta en algo que no me corresponde, pero no me gustó ver la forma en que fuiste tratado… Le pedí a Ymir que me dijera lo que había pasado entre ustedes… - Se notaba un poco apenada.

- ¿Entonces ya lo sabes? – Cuestionó cabizbajo.

- Sí, lo sé… Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie –Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a él – Me alegro mucho por ti, en realidad se ven muy lindos juntos – Lo tomó de las manos y le sonrío cómo sólo ella podía hacerlo.

- ¿En serio? E-Es la primera vez que me dicen eso… - Se sonrojó evidentemente – ¡Muchas gracias! – La abrazó emocionado, obviamente, ella le correspondió.

- Sabes que no puedes mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo. En cualquier momento todos se van a enterar… - Dijo Ymir recargada en la puerta.

- Lo sé, pero primero necesito hablar con Levi, no me gustaría hacer algo con lo que él no esté de acuerdo – Afirmó muy serio.

- Bueno, gracias a la intervención de esta pequeña – Se acercó a Christa y la abrazó – Quedas libre de ser mi sirviente, pero aún me debes uno o dos favores – Sonrío maliciosamente.

- Ymir… - La rubia la vio molesta.

- Está bien, está bien… Quedas libre de todo – Miró a la otra esperando aprobación.

- ¿Y? – Parecía que hablaba con una niña pequeña.

- Me disculpo por aprovecharme de ti… - Lo vio rápidamente a los ojos.

- Gracias chicas, de verdad se los agradezco mucho – Les sonrío y caminó a la puerta – Por cierto, ustedes también se ven muy lindas juntas – Les regaló una última mirada y salió del lugar.

Eren sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, se fue directo a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, suspiró pesado al recordar que esa noche, y otras dos más, estaría solo, rodó un poco por la cama al sentirla inmensa. Se acomodó en posición fetal y, recordando a Levi, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

- . - . -

El trayecto a la Capital se hizo en completo silencio, ambos hombres se mantenían enfocados en hacer el recorrido lo más rápido posible, además, no sabían exactamente cómo comenzar la conversación.

Levi se sentía completamente incómodo, el beso que se habían dado lo confundió en sus sentimientos, cierto era que quería a Eren pero tampoco es que fuera insensible a Irvin, después de todo, el rubio había sido uno de sus más importantes amores hasta el momento. Por su parte, Irvin quería pensar perfectamente las palabras que utilizaría, conocía muy bien a Levi como para estar al tanto de que las emociones que habían guardado por tanto tiempo habían aflorado de nuevo, para él también era difícil aceptar que, a pesar de todo, el pelinegro seguía importándole demasiado, hasta contemplaba la posibilidad de aceptar lo que Hanji había dicho, tuvo que reconocer que estaba celoso.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad tuvieron que dejar sus caballos y transportarse en un carruaje, situación por demás incómoda para ellos, sabían que era el momento para aclarar todo, pero ninguno se decidía a hacer el primer movimiento.

- Levi, es necesario que hablemos – Dijo Irvin mientras miraba hacia afuera.

- ¿De qué? No creo que tengamos algo que hablar – Habló secamente.

- Por favor, no te hagas el desentendido, ¿o quieres que te vuelva a besar para que te acuerdes? – Lo miró serio.

- Tsk. Tú y tus efectivos métodos de persuasión… Ya dijimos que no se volverá a repetir, ¿no te basta con eso? – Lo miró fríamente, como de costumbre.

- Sólo quiero dejar en claro que, efectivamente, no volverá a suceder, y justamente por eso es que no quiero que estemos en esta postura defensiva. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue hace años, habíamos acordado no volverlo a hacer, y me disculpo por haberte besado ayer, fue sólo un impulso momentáneo, de verdad que lo siento… - Se notaba muy afligido.

Levi se limitó a observarlo, sabía que era sincero en sus disculpas, pero no sabía qué debía decir, ciertamente no había sido todo culpa del rubio, él también había cedido por igual.

- No tienes que culparte de todo, yo te correspondí… Sabes que es imposible olvidarse por completo de esas cosas. Creo que con estar de acuerdo en que eso terminó, es suficiente, ¿no crees? – Le dirigió una mirada más comprensiva.

- Sí, concuerdo contigo. Sinceramente, no me gustaría causar un problema entre Eren y tú – Sonrío ligeramente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, parecía que estaban más tranquilos y la atmósfera de aspereza se redujo, sin embargo, algo no dejaba de molestar a Levi, Irvin se percató inmediatamente pero sabía que no era buena idea presionarlo para hablar, prefirió seguir en silencio y esperar a que el otro se decidiera a compartir sus pensamientos.

- Si hay algún problema entre nosotros, créeme, no lo causarías tú… - Confesó finalmente y desvió la mirada.

- Levi… ¿Qué pasa? – Afiló la mirada – Antes que todo, somos amigos, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – Se acercó un poco a él.

- Nada nuevo… Esta estúpida necesidad de tener todo bajo control, ya sabes…– Continúo con la miraba baja.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de ser tan posesivo? Entiendo que te cuesta trabajo desapegarte de lo que quieres, pero no puedes seguir con el deseo de controlar a las personas… ¿Eren te dijo algo? – Terminó sentado a su lado.

- No, no ha dicho nada, aún… - Lo miró ligeramente.

- Cuando hablé con Hanji me dijo algo acerca de que no lo dejas estar con sus compañeros, ¿es cierto? – Debido a que no recibió una respuesta, continuó hablando – Comprendo que te es difícil ver a la persona que amas con otros, pero no es bueno que seas tan celoso, eso te va a traer problemas más adelante… Además, él está contigo, ¿no? Si quisiera irse con alguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera hecho desde el primer día en que llegaron ahí, es más, si estuviera interesado en otra persona, ni siquiera estaría contigo… -

Tras escuchar las últimas palabras, Levi tomó una expresión pensativa, observó a Irvin por unos segundos y después fijó la mirada en el paisaje.

- Supongo que tienes razón… Es cierto, lo que te dijo Hanji… Lo he apartado de sus compañeros – Redirigió la mirada hacia adentro del carruaje.

- ¿Para qué? ¿No quieres que lo distraigan de sus actividades? ¿Crees que le pueden hacer algún daño? ¿Acaso temes que alguno de ellos pueda seducirlo? ¿Pretendes encerrarlo para que nadie pueda verlo?- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire - ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres, Levi? – Lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Quiero… Quiero estar con Eren… - Expresó casi en un susurro.

- Entonces no debes de alejarlo, si sigues así algún día se va a cansar de que lo apartes de todos. Entiendo que te preocupas por él, pero eso no significa que deba estar pegado a ti todo el día – Le sonrío.

- Pero, ¿si él se arrepiente? Es muy joven y le falta mucha experiencia – Se notaba un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada.

- Es obvio que lo conoces mejor que yo, pero sí te puedo decir que Eren es un hombre decidido, él sabe lo que quiere, y si ha decidido estar contigo, es porque eso quiere, te quiere a ti. Deja de dudar, Levi, permítete amar… - Lo sacudió con delicadeza de los hombros.

Levi se sumió en el silencio total, fijó la vista en algún punto imperceptible para Irvin y continuó así el resto del camino. El rubio no se preocupó más, sabía que si sus palabras no hubieran sido acertadas, Levi le hubiera rebatido inmediatamente, sintió un brinco en su corazón al comprender que aunque la situación fuera difícil, la relación de Levi y Eren iba muy en serio; también sintió nostalgia al saber que, años antes, él había ocupado ese lugar tan especial, aunque también se sentía contento al saber que por fin Levi había alcanzado la felicidad que tanto merecía.

Llegaron a su destino, cumplieron con todo el protocolo que tanto odiaba el pelinegro para saludar debidamente a todos los altos mandos. Se enfrascaron en varias reuniones de supervisión y planeación, tenían que coordinarse perfectamente con todos pues una nueva salida de las murallas se aproximaba.

- . - . -

Durante el segundo día sin Rivaille en el castillo, Hanji sacó a Eren del entrenamiento y le pidió que la acompañara por algunas cosas que les servirían para los siguientes ejercicios.

- Eren, hay algo que me siento en obligación de decirte – Habló ya cuanto nadie los podía escuchar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? – Se sintió intrigado.

- Bueno… Lo que pasa es que Irvin ya está al tanto de tu relación con Levi… - Se detuvo a medio camino al sentir que el chico dejaba de caminar detrás de ella.

- ¿Q-Qué? P-Pero ¿por qué? Se supone que nadie se enteraría… -Comenzó a ponerse ansioso.

- Yo se lo dije… Estamos preocupados que su relación pueda afectar en el cumplimiento de su deber… Estoy segura de que Irvin hablará con Levi acerca de esto, pero no sé a qué conclusiones lleguen – Vio al chico pero éste parecía estar procesando toda la información - Te lo digo para que estés preparado, es posible que después de que Levi regrese haya algún cambio en su relación, no lo sé… - Se acercó un poco a él.

- No. No va a interferir en nada. No tienen por qué pensar eso… - Comenzó a alejarse de la mujer – El Capitán quiere separarnos. Por eso se lo llevó, quiere alejarnos… - Se recargó en una de las paredes con pesar.

- Eren, cálmate, no tienes que pensar eso de Irvin, él quiere lo mejor para ti, igual que yo, igual que Levi – Se acercó un paso a él.

- ¿Entonces por qué dice que lo nuestro va a interferir? ¿Por qué no quiere que estemos juntos? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con la vida personal de Levi? – Abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es verdad que ellos tienen una relación? – Vio a Hanji como exigiéndole una respuesta.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Lo he escuchado desde hace tiempo, desde que era recluta he sabido esos rumores, muchas personas dicen que ellos son pareja… ¿Es cierto? – Se acercó a la castaña con desesperación.

- Eren… - No sabía que responder.

- ¡Por favor, dígame si es cierto! – Comenzaba a desesperarse.

- No, Eren, no es cierto… - Suspiró hondo para continuar – Pero lo fue, hace años… - Lo miró – Ahora su relación es exclusivamente de trabajo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso – Lo tomó de las manos.

- Pero… ¿No cree que aún guarden sentimientos uno por el otro? – Parecía que iba a llorar.

- Claro que hay sentimientos, es imposible borrarlos… Pero ellos han aprendido a canalizar eso para hacer mejor su trabajo, por eso es que se entienden tan bien y logran trabajar en equipo, porque eso que vivieron les permite confiar uno en el otro… Pero ya no hay una relación amorosa, créeme, la única relación que tiene Levi es contigo – Apretó sus manos y le sonrío afectivamente.

- ¿En serio? – Sonrío ligeramente.

- Claro que sí, conozco bien a Levi, él está contigo porque te quiere de verdad… - Le limpió una pequeña lágrima – Tenía que decirte esto, no para que te dejes llevar por los celos, sino para que pienses en la seriedad que tiene todo esto en lo que te has metido. Y sobre todo, para que asumas las consecuencias de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, estoy segura de que pronto vamos a salir y es necesario que esclarezcas tu relación antes de eso, para que pase lo pase afuera, ustedes estén tranquilos y puedan concentrarse – Le sonrío de nuevo.

- Está bien, gracias – La abrazó cariñosamente – Hablaré con él en cuanto regrese – Se limpió bien los ojos.

- Bien, ahora tenemos que regresar al entrenamiento, no quiero que se preocupen por nosotros – Lo jaló del brazo.

- Sí, vamos – Sonrío el chico.

El día transcurrió bastante normal, entrenamiento, cansancio y comida, todos relajados y haciendo más ruido del normal, querían aprovechar los días sin el Cabo lo mejor que pudieran; aunque para Eren, la ausencia del pelinegro era un motivo de gran tristeza, quería hablar lo más rápido posible con él, ansiaba volver a escuchar esa voz que le erizaba la piel.

Después de terminar la cena, Mikasa quiso abordarlo de nuevo, pero él se excusó en que estaba muy cansado y quería dormir, en realidad se encerró en la habitación para pensar varias horas en Levi y en el futuro de la relación.

_- Carajo, ¿en qué momento comencé a quererte tanto?_ – Se cuestionó una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido.

.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D_

_Como podrán darse cuenta, las situaciones se van resolviendo poco a poco, y esto sólo significa una cosa: La historia se perfila a su final. _

_Aún faltan algunos aspectos por abordar, pero a eso entraremos a partir de la próxima actualización._

_Gracias adelantadas por sus reviews y por seguir el Fic, y también los otros, de verdad que es muy gratificante saber que les gusta lo que sale de mi cabecita loca :D_

_¡Saludos!_


	10. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

.

* * *

Tras el infructuoso intento de hablar con Eren, Mikasa ayudó a Christa a lavar los platos y antes de irse a su dormitorio, se quedó pensativa observando la puerta de la entrada, parecía como si esperara algo o a alguien. Armin, que había ido por un vaso de agua, observó a su amiga y se acercó a ella, tuvo que sacudirla un poco para que se percatara de su presencia.

- Mikasa, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó cuándo la chica volteo a verlo.

- No… No estoy bien, Armin… - Parecía que se soltaría a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se alarmó ante el estado de ella.

- Eren… Algo le pasa a Eren, pero no quiere decirme… No sé cómo hacer para que me diga… - Se tiró en una de las sillas.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Ciertamente lo he visto raro, pero no quiere hablar con nadie… - Tomó asiento junto a la chica.

- Estoy segura de que algo tiene que ver con el enano… Algo le hizo… Algo pasa entre ellos… - Comentó con rabia.

- Mikasa… ¿Qué crees que está pasando? – Cuestionó intrigado.

- No estoy segura… Pero creo que todos los rumores que escuchamos antes son ciertos… Creo que tienen algún tipo de… Relación… - Susurró con la voz entre cortada.

- Bueno, no tenemos ningún tipo de prueba de eso… Y en todo caso, y disculpa que te lo diga así, pero, si tienen una relación, ¿qué tienes que ver con ello? – La observó fijamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué tengo que ver? ¡Soy su familia! ¡Todo lo que esté relacionado con él me importa! – Se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla y miraba con sorpresa al rubio.

- Sí, sé que son familia… - La tomó de las manos y la invitó a sentarse de nuevo – Pero no debes olvidar algo: Ustedes son dos personas independientes, son hermanos, sí, pero eso no significa que tenga que rendirte cuentas de su vida… Eren puede, y tiene todo el derecho, de tener una relación, o lo que sea que tenga con Rivaille, sin pedirte permiso. Por favor, Mikasa, date cuenta que esa actitud es la que hace que él se aleje de ti… Si quieres que te confíe sus cosas y que te platique lo que le pasa, deja de hostigarlo de esa forma… Cuando él esté listo, estoy seguro de que serás la primera en enterarte, sólo espera, y dale su espacio… - Sostenía sus manos con las propias y le dio un apretón.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio, Armin no se decidía a hablar de nuevo pues parecía que Mikasa reflexionaba en serio.

- Armin… ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón? ¿Por qué no puedo pensar las cosas como tú? ¿Por qué…? – Terminó de hablar con un hilo de voz.

- A veces tener razón no es tan bueno… Pero si puedo ayudar a mis amigos, me alegro de tenerla – Le sonrió.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir… Mañana sí nos levantarán temprano – Sonrió de vuelta.

Se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron en silencio, Armin la acompañó hasta su habitación y espero a que entrara para despedirse.

- Descansa. Ya mañana veremos qué pasa – Sonrió tiernamente y se fue después de que la chica cerró su puerta.

- .- . -

Al día siguiente, tal y como se los habían anunciado, el entrenamiento comenzó puntual, todos los soldados se movían como autómatas y parecían pedirle permiso a una pierna para mover la otra. Desayunaron y hablaron un poco, esa fue la única manera de despertarlos.

Hanji tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para motivar a los chicos a que comenzaran a hacer los ejercicios, y una vez tuvo que hacer uso de su brillante cerebro, pues la única forma en que le hicieron caso fue después de decirles "_Quienes no trabajen, mañana limpiarán todo el castillo con Rivaille_", y tan efectivas fueron sus palabras, que hasta Connie hizo todo a la perfección.

- Como siempre, Hanji encuentra las palabras justas – Rió Nanaba mientras observaba a su compañera.

- Quizá podríamos darles medio día libre, estoy seguro de que con esa amenaza harán todo en la mitad del tiempo – Afirmó Mike.

- Déjalos que terminen con ella, cuando sigan tus actividades les diremos la sorpresa, ¿sí? – Dijo la rubia.

- Está bien – Corroboró el hombre.

Efectivamente, de nuevo el instinto de Mike fue acertado, tan asustados estuvieron los chicos ante tal amenaza, que entrenaron casi como en sus días en la academia, hicieron todos los ejercicios con el doble de esfuerzo y trataban de no pensar en el cansancio. En las contadas ocasiones en que alguien se retrasaba, aparecía Hanji detrás de la persona para gritarle "_Rivaille viene detrás de ti, está revisando cómo limpiaste, ¡corre!_", y para su sorpresa tenía un efecto impresionante, una o dos veces tuvo que contener una carcajada ante las expresiones de miedo de los chicos.

Alrededor del mediodía, Mike les informó a los soldados la feliz noticia de su merecido descanso, suspiraron aliviados y se dejaron caer en el pasto, todos rieron con alegría y se asustaron un poco al escuchar un fuerte gruñido, afortunadamente sólo había sido el estómago de Sasha.

Mientras los compañeros reían y planeaban qué hacer con el resto de su día, Eren caminaba cabizbajo por los alrededores del castillo, suspiraba de vez en cuando y se tallaba los ojos intentando quitarse el sueño, no quería reconocer que casi no durmió por pensar en Rivaille y por extrañar sus caricias en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, odiaba estar tan caliente mientras su amante estaba lejos.

Aclaró sus pensamientos al notar que comenzaba a tener una erección por acordarse de Levi, se palmeó un poco la cara y decidió ir con Hanji, ella siempre tenía algo que hacer y siempre necesitaba ayuda, eso le distraería de sus pasionales pensamientos.

- . - . -

En otra parte del castillo, Jean caminaba, de nuevo, junto a Armin, según él no tenía una razón especial para hacerlo pues sólo quería acompañar a su amigo, y el rubio no debatía el argumento, en realidad no le molestaba la compañía del castaño.

- Y… ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Jean con cierto desinterés fingido.

- Voy a la biblioteca, no es necesario que me acompañes si no quieres… - Comentó el rubio.

- No, no… Está bien que vayamos a la biblioteca, seguramente habrá algo interesante, aunque no me guste leer… Pero está bien, vamos – Sonrió ligeramente.

- Si no te gusta leer, no es necesario que vengas, te podrías aburrir – Dijo abriendo la puerta de la mencionada biblioteca.

- Está bien, además hay algo que quiero hablar contigo… - Empujó al chico dentro de la habitación y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro por dentro.

- Jean, ¿qué pasa? – Cuestionó alarmado por el comportamiento del otro.

- Armin… Tengo que preguntarte algo – Se acercó de manera intimidante - Conoces a Eren desde pequeños, ¿cierto? – Obligó al rubio a sentarse sobre una mesa y lo apresó en ella.

- Sí… ¿Por qué? – Lo miraba con un poco de miedo.

- ¿Crees que sea posible que él tenga algo que ver con el Cabo? – Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del otro.

- _¿Otra vez eso?_ – Pensó mientras ideaba una respuesta coherente - ¿P-Por qué lo dices? ¿Sabes algo…? – Lo miró soportando su sonrojo.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Rivaille me citó en su oficina? – Reaccionó sobre la posición en que tenía a Armin y se alejó un poco – Bien, pues no me preguntó nada sobre los entrenamientos… - Suspiró y tomó un poco de aire – Me preguntó sobre Eren, cosas acerca de nuestra relación y de cómo se llevaba él con los compañeros… Fueron cosas que no entendí en el momento, pero aunque no soy tan inteligente como tú, hasta un idiota como Connie se daría cuenta de que algo está pasando, sobre todo después de ver cómo está Eren desde que el Cabo se fue con el Capitán… - Se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

Armin se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, meditaba cuidadosamente todo lo que escuchaba, en definitiva no creía que Jean mintiera, no encontraba ningún motivo para ello, y después de hablar con Mikasa, las sospechas eran cada vez más fuertes. Pero, si todo eso de Rivaille y Eren era cierto, ¿cómo se había metido su amigo en algo así? ¿Qué estaba pensando Eren para relacionarse de forma amorosa con un superior, y no con cualquiera, sino con el mismísimo Rivaille? Y también, ¿qué pensaba Rivaille para enredarse con un subordinado, que además de ser menor de edad, era un titán?

Los segundos de silencio eran como una tortura para Jean, pensar en todo lo que le dijo a Armin y ver que éste no respondía, lo angustiaba de tal forma que estaba a punto de perder el control. Observó de nuevo al rubio, parecía estar completamente enfocado en lo suyo, pero él necesitaba respuestas.

- _Sé que está muy concentrado, pero quizá si lo beso lo podré sacar de sus cavilaciones, sí, eso definitivamente traería su atención de nuevo a mí y entonces podremos hablar de… Espera, ¿un beso? ¿Besar a Armin? ¡¿Qué?!_ – Pensó mientras observaba los suaves labios del rubio, dio un salto para atrás y cayó de espalda al suelo, no fue precisamente su estrategia, pero sirvió para llamar la atención del otro.

- ¿Estás bien? – Se acercó a ayudar a su compañero - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Jean? – Observó con preocupación al castaño que sólo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

- N-No, nada… Perdón, te distraje, yo… - Se incorporó y trató de calmarse.

- No te preocupes… Estuve pensando sobre todo lo que dijiste, y no estoy seguro, pero es posible que tengas razón… No eres la primera persona que me habla de esto, y además sabemos muy bien sobre los rumores que se decían antes de que nos trajeran aquí… Aunque nadie ha podido comprobar nada, pero es cierto que la actitud de Eren levanta muchas sospechas, además ese interrogatorio que te hizo Rivaille no es normal… ¿Cuál sería la menor manera de averiguarlo? – Se volvió a clavar en sus pensamientos y no se percató de la forma tan poco usual en que Jean se le acercó.

- Si su relación fuera cierta, ¿te molestaría? – Preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme algo como eso? No, jamás, al contrario, estaría muy contento por Eren, él necesita algo de felicidad en su vida y… - Se detuvo sorpresivamente al percatarse que de nuevo estaba arrinconado por el castaño – Jean… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿No te molestan las relaciones entre hombres? Tú sabes, pocas personas lo ven con buenos ojos, aunque bueno, a veces en el ejército no quedan muchas opciones… - Rozó delicadamente una mejilla del chico.

- ¿Eh? Claro que no me molestan, pero ¿por qué tú…? ¿Q-Qué te pasa? – Se sonrojó aún más y comenzó a temblar.

- Armin, sé que no debo hacer esto, pero de verdad que no puedo controlarme… Es que tú… - Se acercó a la cara del rubio, contempló sus grandes ojos azules y, como si despertara de un sueño, se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, contuvo un grito y se alejó – P-Perdón… No debí… Armin, yo… Lo siento… - Se palmeó la cara y se detuvo en una de las mesas.

- Jean… ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó sin poder controlar el rosado de sus mejillas – No deberías hacer eso, no conmigo, quizá con Mikasa, o con Sasha, no sé, con alguien más… - Parecía a punto de llorar.

- ¿Con Mikasa? ¿Te has percatado de que cuando intento acercarme a Mikasa, me fulmina con la mirada aunque esté a dos metros de distancia? Además, ¿por qué haría esto con ella o con cualquier otra? Si lo hice contigo, es porque eres diferente, tú, tú eres especial… - Miraba al suelo sin reparar en lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿E-Especial? ¿Por qué soy especial? – Lo miró confundido – Además, a ti te gusta Mikasa, todos lo sabemos desde que estábamos en la academia… - Concluyó con un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

- Gustaba, me gustaba… Antes, antes lo hacía, pero ya no, desde hace tiempo que ya no me gusta… La respeto y la admiro, pero odio que sólo tenga ojos para Eren, odio que esté dispuesta a desperdiciar su vida por su inútil que no la toma en cuenta… Pero no, ella ya no me gusta… - Levantó la vista y la clavó en el rubio.

- Bueno, no te gusta Mikasa… ¿Pero qué tengo que ver en eso? ¿En qué se relaciona conmigo? – Cuestionó confundido.

- ¡Porque me gustas tú! Idiota… - Gritó sonrojado y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

- ¡¿Qué?! – También se tumbó en una silla, se sentía incapaz de escuchar otra cosa aparte de su corazón, que parecía quería salirse de su lugar, comenzó a sudar de las manos y el temblor corporal regresó.

- Carajo, di algo… - Observó al chico – Me costó mucho trabajo aceptar esto, pero ahora que lo hice, no puedo quedarme callado, sabes que es imposible que me guarde lo que pienso y siento… - Bajó la mirada.

- Jean, yo… - Se le acumulaban las palabras en la boca – Yo… - No lograba articular una oración.

- Olvídalo… No debí decir nada… - Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida – Si quieres te ayudaré a investigar lo de Eren… - Quitó el seguro e iba a abrir la puerta.

- Espera, Jean… - Caminó instintivamente hacia el castaño y lo detuvo del brazo –Tú… ¡También me gustas! – Confesó cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Jean lo observó con sorpresa, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y abrió los ojos sin poder responder; Armin temblaba de todo el cuerpo, parecía que se desplomaría en el piso en cualquier momento. Sin pensarlo, sus ojos se encontraron y se observaron fijamente, ninguno atinaba a hablar o romper el contacto visual.

Finalmente, el castaño se acercó al más pequeño, lo tomó con firmeza de los hombros y se le acercó con sutileza, el rubio se mantuvo estático, pero sentía como si su cuerpo fuera atraído por una fuerza invisible hacia el otro. No cesaron de observarse, ni siquiera cuando sintieron sus narices rozarse por la cercanía, ni siquiera cuando sus alientos se toparon al salir de sus bocas… Cerraron los ojos solamente cuando sus labios se tocaron, sólo en el preciso instante en que sintieron la calidez del otro y sus miedos desaparecieron, y así, con ese calor que los inundó, disfrutaron tiernamente de su primer beso.

- .- . -

La actividad en el cuartel general había iniciado a tempranas horas, pese a las pobres excusas de Levi, Irvin no se tentó el corazón para obligarlo a ir a las reuniones y a todo lo que su agenda marcaba.

- Levi… Quita esa cara, hoy será el último día que estaremos aquí – Indicó, por enésima vez, el rubio.

- Tengo la misma cara de siempre… Pero si no quieres verla, me puedo ir a dormir de nuevo, y mientras tú vas a mover el culo con esos viejos inútiles que no quieren salir de su oficina – Afirmó en su característico y monótono hablar.

- No, no irás a ningún lado, y si yo voy a moverles el trasero, tú irás conmigo. Ahora camina – Sentenció con seriedad.

Ese día asistieron a una reunión muy especial, tuvieron que hablar sobre el desarrollo de toda la operación para atrapar a la Titán Hembra, y principalmente, sobre los pocos hallazgos que se habían hecho desde aquel entonces. Se planteó una siguiente misión, en la cual se buscaría darle a Eren un papel más importante para explotar al máximo sus capacidades.

También hablaron sobre la sabida infiltración de personas en las filas de la milicia, pero esa información se guardaría en el mayor secreto posible, pues no se podía confiar en que alguna de divisiones del ejército estuviera exenta de tales personas.

La nueva salida de las murallas se planteó para dentro de tres semanas, por lo que Irvin fue obligado a quedarse por más días y optó por enviar de regreso a Levi, pues no quería perder tiempo en informar a los demás sobre la situación, sobre todo para que los menos experimentados se prepararan mentalmente para otra misión.

Después de otra pesada reunión, Rivaille recogió las pocas pertenencias que había llevado y partió hacia el castillo, para su mala suerte, debido a la hora de partida, le alcanzaría la noche a mitad del trayecto, sólo esperaba no encontrar contratiempos y quizá, con mucha suerte, encontraría a Eren aún despierto.

- . - . -

Después de su medio día de descanso, que muy pocos usaron para hacer algo de provecho, todos los que se encontraban en el castillo compartieron la cena y hablaron animadamente sobre algunas cosas.

Al poco tiempo, Hanji, Mike y Nanaba se retiraron, según lo que dijeron, irían a planear algunos ejercicios para el entrenamiento del día siguiente, nadie refutó nada, pero les pareció raro que no tuvieran la precaución de prepararlos más temprano.

Mientras todos platicaban, la voz de Sasha sobre salió estrepitosamente.

- ¡Te digo que sí! ¡Ellos son pareja! – Gritó dirigiéndose a Connie.

- ¡Que no! Estás alucinando por el hambre, ¡mejor cómete esto! – Le extendió un trozo de pan que le sobró de la cena.

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes? – Cuestionó Reiner bastante intrigado.

- ¿Eh? – Connie se sorprendió al notar que todos los observaban, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio – D-De nada… - Bajó la vista un poco apenado.

- Claro que hablaban de algo… ¿Quiénes son pareja? – Cuestionó Jean.

Un silencio incómodo se sintió en el lugar, todos empezaron a pensar en las posibles parejas, y varios de ellos coincidieron en que los que parecían novios eran Sasha y Connie.

- Yo digo que Mike y Nanaba son pareja, pero él asegura que no – Confesó Sasha después de comerse el pan.

- ¿En serio? – Gritó Christa.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Intervino Ymir.

Y así inició una discusión sobre las parejas, o posibles parejas, que ellos veían dentro y fuera de la Legión, se nombraron muchas personas y hasta se hicieron varias bromas al respecto. Armin se encontraba notablemente ansioso, por alguna razón pensó que se habían enterado de lo que pasó horas antes en la biblioteca. Por su parte, Jean no dejaba de observar las reacciones de Eren, en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que se relaciona a Rivaille con otras personas, los gestos, por más disimulados que parecieran, denotaban molestia por parte del chico.

- Yo digo que Rivaille es novio del Capitán – Afirmó Jean ante la sorpresa de todos.

El castaño observó perfectamente cómo Eren tomó un color rojo y apretó la quijada, escuchó sonidos de asombro por parte de Armin y Christa, Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada y Reiner soltó una enorme carcajada.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! – Gritó Eren ante las risas que siguieron al comentario del otro.

- Pero no tienes que enojarte – Trató de cálmalo Bertholdt.

- Eres un idiota – Le dijo a Jean y se fue del lugar.

Mikasa corrió detrás de su hermano, pero éste le dijo que no lo molestara y siguió su camino, dejando a la chica frente al pasillo y punto de llorar por el rechazo. Todos se quedaron mudos y, a excepción de Ymir y Christa, nadie entendía lo sucedido. Armin y Jean se dirigieron una mirada y confirmaron sus sospechas. Mikasa permaneció unos segundos en el mismo lugar y luego tomó el rumbo hacia su propio dormitorio, todos escucharon el estrepitoso cerrar de una puerta, pero no pudieron asegurar cuál de los hermanos lo hizo.

Continuaron hablando un rato más, aunque después del incidente de Eren, ninguno tuvo el ánimo de seguir bromeando. Se despidieron amablemente y cada uno se dirigió a su dormitorio.

- . - . -

Por fin, después de las incesantes horas de camino, Levi estaba a escasos cien metros del castillo, su espalda agradeció por adelantado poder dormir en su suave y limpia cama, y su entrepierna despertó al recordar a quién seguramente dormía en el lecho.

Llegó a las caballerizas y, al bajarse de su fiel compañero, sintió un tronido en su espalda, hizo una leve mueca de dolor y acomodó a su caballo en su lugar correspondiente. Caminó a paso lento hasta la entrada del lugar, abrió la puerta y se percató de que todo estaba en la oscuridad total, era de esperarse, pues según sus cálculos, debía ser cerca de media noche, se internó en el castillo, procuró caminar sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás.

Al pasar por la cocina, observó la tenue luz de una vela, "¿_Quién carajos está ahí a esta hora_?", pensó mientras se acercaba con el sigilo propio de un espía, escuchó unas voces y se detuvo junto a la puerta.

_- Eso confirma nuestras sospechas._

_- Jamás creí que él fuera a caer en eso._

_- Ya tampoco, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_- Y entonces ¿qué haremos? No podemos dejarlo así…_

_- Tendremos que hablar con él, a este paso todos lo sabrán en poco tiempo…_

_- No… Espera, aquí no…_

_- Vamos… Sólo uno…_

Antes de que la situación se tornara más personal, Rivaille decidió intervenir y mandar a dormir a esos dos impertinentes, de un movimiento abrió la puerta y se topó con la escena que menos imaginaba: Jean aprisionaba a Armin contra la pared mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Al escuchar la puerta, los amantes se congelaron y palidecieron al reconocer al Cabo frente a ellos, Levi estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo articular palabra, pero se controló para mantener su mirada lo más fría posible.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora? – Preguntó cuándo el nudo de la garganta se disolvió.

- S-Señor… Nosotros… V-Vinimos por agua… - Explicó el castaño sintiendo que se le saldría el corazón.

- Agua… ¿Y se la pasaban de boca a boca? – Cuestionó viendo fijamente a Armin, provocando que el chico enrojeciera más – Mejor váyanse a dormir… Cada uno en su habitación – Señaló cuando comenzaron a caminar.

- Sí, Señor – Respondieron los chicos al escuchar la orden.

Siguió a ambos con la mirada y se cercioró de que no entraran al mismo lugar. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, y trató de borrar de su memoria lo que acababa de ver en la cocina, no le incomodaban esas relaciones, después de todo, él sabía mejor que nadie que era algo común en el ejército.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo unos segundo y suspiró para tranquilizarse, no quería hacer ruido para no incomodar a Eren, pues supuso que estaría dormido. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero ésta tenía seguro por dentro "_Oh, genial, ahora tengo que despertarlo_", pensó al constatar que por mucho que lo intentara, la puerta no cedería.

Tocó ligeramente fuerte, y pegó la oreja a la puerta, pudo escuchar algo que parecía el ruido de la cama, no estaba del todo seguro ya que la madera con que estaba hecha la puerta era bastante gruesa como para poder oír perfectamente.

- _¿Quién es?_

- _Genial, sí me escuchó_ – Pensó al reconocer la voz del ojiverde – Soy yo, regresé – Respondió secamente.

Dos segundos después de haberse anunciado, la puerta fue abierta y un impetuoso muchacho se lanzó a sus brazos como si no se hubieran visto en meses. Rivaille correspondió el cálido abrazo recargando su cabeza en los hombros del castaño, todos esos días se mantuvo sereno, pero no podía esconder que extrañó a _su mocoso_ tanto como el otro lo había extrañado a él. Se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos momentos, hasta que Levi notó que algo interfería en la parte media de sus cuerpos, detuvo el contacto y gracias a las antorchas del pasillo, divisó perfectamente la prominente erección de Eren.

El chico, por la emoción con que salió a recibir al Cabo, olvidó ponerse los pantalones y ahora, su emocionado amigo, también le daba la bienvenida a Levi.

- No estabas dormido, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Levi empujando al chico hacia adentro y sin dejar de verlo.

- N-No, no podía dormir… - Respondió sonrojado y caminando hacia atrás lo mejor que podía.

- Ya veo… ¿Me extrañaste mucho? – Levantó la vista.

- … - Se sonrojó más – Y-Ya sabes que si… - Susurró.

- Que considerado de tu parte masturbarte mientras piensas en mí… - Aventó al chico a la cama.

- E-Espera, debes de estar cansado… Déjalo así… - Trató de rebatir al notar que el pelinegro tomaba su erección con la mano.

- No puedo dejarte así, se nota que estás muy animado… - Sentenció arrodillándose frente a la cama y dejando la hombría del chico frente a su cara.

Sin hacer caso a los pobres intentos de Eren para alejarlo, tragó saliva y colocó el pene del menor su boca, provocó un agudo gemido que lo motivó a mover la lengua sabiendo que lo haría correrse pronto. Conforme a lo vaticinado, el castaño se dejó envolver en las caricias y en el placer que le proporcionaba la boca de su amante, hacía mucho tiempo que Levi no se tomaba el tiempo de darle esa atención exclusiva, por ello no lo detuvo una vez que comenzó a lamer, succionar y devorar cada centímetro de esa erección tan necesitada de él.

Eren se deshacía en gemidos, inundaba toda la habitación de esa melodiosa voz que tanto excitaba a su superior, que si no hubiera sido por el cansancio, lo hubiera tomado desde el primer momento que puso un pie dentro del dormitorio. La coordinación entre la mano y la boca de Levi, rápidamente produjeron en el chico la sensación del éxtasis, trató de controlarse y lo logró por algunos minutos, pero el vaivén extenuante que recibía no le permitía contenerse.

- Levi… Ya… No puedo… Más… - Advirtió con la voz entrecortada.

- Hazlo – Ordenó el pelnegro apenas sacando el glande de su boca para poder hablar.

Haciendo caso a la orden recibida, Eren dejó salir dentro de la boca de Levi todo el semen acumulado, y éste, haciendo una ligera mueca por el sabor, lo tragó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Segundos después, el Cabo se levantó, limpió su boca con la manga de la camisa y se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y regresó con el chico, que aún estaba tirado en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Oye, acomódate para dormir, estoy cansado – Ordenó dando un empujón a una de las piernas del otro.

- S-Sí, perdón… - Se arrastró sobre la cama y recorrió las sábanas - ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó mientras acomodaba las almohadas.

- Mañana hablamos de eso – Respondió con la voz apagada.

- Está bien, que descanses – Apagó la vela con la que se alumbraban y se recostó a un lado del pelinegro.

- Que descanses – Atrajo al chico hacia él, lo abrazó por el cuello e hizo que éste se recargara en su hombro.

Eren, a pesar de su sorpresa por la acción, se recostó felizmente sobre el pelinegro y posó uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho, ambos se envolvieron en la calidez del otro y durmieron plácidamente. Al día siguiente podrían ponerse al tanto de lo que ocurrió mientras estuvieron separados.

.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado._

_Antes que nada, me gustaría decir algo sobre ese Jean x Armin, la verdad es que apenas estoy agarrándole el gusto a esa pareja y por eso aparece hasta ahora, pero también es cierto que tengo algo planeado para ellos, pues no los quiero ahí nada más de relleno xD_

_En primer momento, el regreso de Levi iba a ser algo más tranquilo, pero la idea de un Eren cachondo y con "la bandera izada" fue demasiado como para resistirme._

_Comentarios, reviews y todo lo que gusten, son bien recibidos._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. Acuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, si el tema no te gusta, no la leas.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente del regreso de Levi, Eren despertó sintiéndose de lo más contento, giró un poco la cabeza y divisó perfectamente a su amante, tenía un semblante tranquilo y dormía plácidamente, el chico supuso que en los días que estuvo en la Capital habían sido agotadores, y sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro no dormía bien en una cama que no fuera la suya. Le acarició suavemente una mejilla y movió un pequeño mechón de cabello de su frente, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Después de lavarse la cara y arreglarse un poco, salió de nuevo y se topó a Levi sentado en la cama, estiraba los brazos en un intento por desperezarse e hizo una pose que embelesó a Eren, le encantaba ver esos maravillosos y torneados músculos.

- Buenos días – Expresó el chico acercándose a la cama.

- Buenos días… - Respondió con la voz rasposa y grave.

- Oye… Me gustaría hablar contigo, sobre nosotros… - Se sonrojó un poco.

- Sí, yo también quiero hablar, pero primero vayamos a desayunar algo, tengo hambre y me quiero duchar – Se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño.

Eren se quedó un poco serio, supuso que Hanji tenía razón en eso de que Irvin había hablado con Levi, sólo esperaba que no hubiera sido para mal su plática y que su compañero no estuviera dudando sobre su relación. Terminó de vestirse y, sabiendo que sus compañeros estaban entrenando, pensó en preparar algo para desayunar.

- Levi, te veo en el comedor, prepararé algo – Abrió ligeramente la puerta del baño.

- Está bien, enseguida voy – Respondió enjuagándose la cabeza.

Después de algunos minutos, Levi arribó al comedor y observó que Eren ya tenía todo listo, no pudo evitar recordar los días en que estuvieron solos y que, en muchos de ellos, él tenía que preparar la comida para el chico, suspiró al pensar en todo lo que había cambiado desde aquel entonces y al pensar en lo que faltaba por cambiar.

- Oh, ya estás aquí – Se sorprendió el castaño al notar la presencia de Levi.

- Ah, sí… - Regresó de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la otra voz.

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Te ves cansado… - Expresó depositando el plato con comida en la mesa.

- Fueron demasiadas reuniones, muchas de ellas completamente inútiles… - Comenzó a comer.

- Hanji me dijo que cree que habrá una salida pronto, ¿es cierto? – Preguntó para luego comer también.

- Esa loca es muy astuta… Sí, la habrá, pero eso te lo diré más tarde, necesito que reunamos a todos – Respondió después de algunos minutos de comer en silencio.

- Si quieres, en cuanto termine, puedo ir por ellos – Ofreció sonriente.

- No, iremos los dos, sólo espera a que terminemos de comer – Afirmó seriamente.

Eren entendió perfectamente la orden, permaneció en su lugar y cuando ambos terminaron sus alimentos, recogió los platos y los lavó debidamente. Después de que finalizó, regresó con Levi, él lo esperaba pensativo.

- Listo – Expresó con una gran sonrisa.

Apenas comenzaron a caminar, Levi tomó de la mano a Eren, éste se sorprendió y volteó a verlo, pero el Cabo permaneció tan serio como de costumbre y sólo apretó más el agarre de la mano, el ojiverde se sonrojó un poco pero no deshizo el contacto, escuchaba sus propias palpitaciones y sintió que sudaba copiosamente.

Se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, vieron a sus compañeros bastante centrados en lo que hacían, caminaron hacia ellos pero antes de llegar, Eren soltó la mano de Levi, se sintió ansioso al pensar en la reacción de sus compañeros al verlo, por su parte, el pelinegro no objetó nada, supuso que Eren no estaba listo para mostrarse de esa forma ante los demás.

- No te pongas así, eres muy obvio – Le dijo en tono bajo antes de llegar a su destino.

- Perdón… No estoy acostumbrado… - Comentó en un susurro.

- Lo sé, pero de eso hablaremos al rato – Aseguró.

- . - . -

Hanji estaba más pensativa de lo normal, no comprendía por qué Eren no aparecía, supuso que se había quedado dormido pero el día anterior habían quedado en que la iba a ayudar en algunas cosas. Fue con los otros chicos pensando que ahí lo encontraría, pero no, entonces comenzó a preocuparse.

De pronto notó que alguien se acercaba la campo en que estaban, agudizando la mirada pudo divisar a Eren y Levi tomados de mano, le brincó el corazón y dio saltó de la emoción, después notó que se soltaban y que decían algo, sonrió con tranquilidad y recordó la edad de Eren, "_Es todavía un niño para esas cosas_", pensó mientras los seguía observando.

Cuando Levi llegó junto con Eren, todos se les quedaron viendo, el chico sintió un poco de angustia y pensó que quizá los habían visto mientras caminaban hacia allí, pero de pronto recordó que los demás no sabían que Levi había regresado el día anterior y se tranquilizó.

- Rivaille, ¿cuándo regresaste? – Preguntó Nanaba.

- Ayer, regresé en la noche pero ya estaban todos dormidos – Observó de reojo a Jean haciendo que se sonrojara – En una hora los quiero a todos en la oficina que usamos para las reuniones, pero se bañan antes de ir – Observó fijamente a los chicos.

Después de darles el aviso, Hanji se acercó a él y comenzó a preguntarle acerca de las reuniones a las que tuvo que asistir, Eren se quedó con ellos, pues la castaña insistió en que no debía de irse, y para sorpresa de ambos, Levi también le insistió, por lo que no le quedó más que hacerle caso a sus superiores.

- . - . -

Tal como lo habían acordado, una hora después, todos se encontraban en la oficina, por supuesto que los chicos estaban contentos, ya que podía perder tiempo del enteramiento.

- Bien, les explicaré rápidamente a qué fui a la Capital… - Anunció Levi tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa principal de la oficina – Dentro de tres semanas saldremos a una misión, es algo simple, pero es necesario que estén conscientes de los peligros, después de todo, ustedes ya sobre vivieron a su primera vez fuera de las murallas, pero pretendemos que sigan con viva – Hizo una pequeña pausa.

- Tres semanas es muy pronto, ¿no crees? – Preguntó Mike.

- En realidad nos dieron más tiempo, querían que fuera en dos… - Respondió Levi.

- ¿Cuál será el objetivo? – Cuestionó Hanji con seriedad.

- Tenemos que comenzar a trazar la ruta a Shiganshina, es necesario que comencemos a movilizarnos antes de que alguien reclame de nuevo la custodia de Eren – Observó fijamente al castaño – Además, tenemos que utilizar tu poder de titán, es necesario entrenarlo lo más posible – Aseguró sin dejar de mirar a su amante.

- Entonces necesitamos poner al tanto a los chicos de los métodos para detenerlos – Comentó Hanji sorprendiendo a los chicos.

- Así es, a partir de mañana ustedes entrenaran de manera diferente, les diremos cómo detener a los titanes sin matarlos – Observó a los nuevos compañeros, se notaban sorprendidos.

- ¿Y cómo se hace eso? – Cuestionó Connie.

- Tranquilos, mañana les diremos todo, no es tan difícil como parece – Les sonrió Nanaba.

- Y mientras ustedes hacen eso, Eren – Observó de nuevo al chico – Es necesario que entrenes el endurecimiento de la piel – Afiló más la mirada.

- Por supuesto – Afirmó el castaño

- Bien, descansen por hoy, mañana retomarán las actividades – Indicó Levi, fue seguido un suspiro de alivio de los chicos.

Casi todos salieron de la oficina, Jean y Armin se quedaron esperando a Eren para pedirle unos minutos para conversar, sin embargo, Levi recordó la conversación que había escuchado al regresar, supuso de qué querían hablar y les dijo que cualquier cosa que le quisieran decir a Eren se la dijeran a él también, por lo que a los otros no les quedó más que acceder.

- E-Eren… Lo que queremos decirte es… - Armin no encontraba las palabras para seguir.

- Sabemos que ustedes tienen una relación y queremos pedirte que, si no quieres que los demás se den cuenta, dejes de ser tan obvio – Declaró Jean con firmeza.

Eren se asustó un poco ante el comentario, ciertamente no esperaba que le dijeran eso y, mucho menos, que fuera Jean quién lo hiciera. Levi, por otro lado, permaneció en silencio, confirmó sus sospechas y se limitó a levantar un poco la ceja mirando a su amante.

- ¿C-Cómo fue que ustedes…? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

- Muy fácil, siempre están juntos, duermen en el mismo lugar, estuviste extrañamente enojado cuando el Cabo y el Capitán se fueron y durante todos estos días has actuado como un cachorro abandonado… Además de que te pusiste furioso cuando dije que ellos pudieran tener una relación amorosa – Respondió Jean con cierta arrogancia.

- ¿Dijiste qué? – Interrogó Levi con dureza.

- Eh, bueno, eso fue, pues, sólo para ver la reacción de Eren… Pero no es que yo lo crea, no, para nada… - Trató de defenderse.

- Fue sólo para afirmar o desechar la idea, pero tampoco es que usted lo mantuviera mucho en secreto… Con todo respeto, Señor… - Intervino Armin.

- Bueno, tienen razón… Ninguno ha sido precisamente discreto – Volteó a ver a Eren y lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara completamente – Entonces no tiene caso que lo neguemos, pero ¿ustedes que harán con esta información? – Afiló la mirada hacia los chicos.

- En realidad no planeábamos hacer algo, sólo queríamos decirle a Eren que si lo quería mantener en secreto, tendría que ser más discreto, sin embargo, si usted también lo acepta, y quieren hacerlo público, no tenemos más que apoyarlos – Sonrió Armin.

- Así es, sólo estábamos preocupados por lo que pudieran decir los otros, deben saber que el rumor de una relación entre ustedes ha circulado desde hace tiempo, pero cómo hasta el momento nadie lo había podido comprobar, no ha pasado a mayores, pero si ustedes están dispuestos a dejar que se sepa, pues adelante – Afirmó Jean.

- No se preocupen, nosotros lo haremos saber en su momento, por ahora les agradecería que se mantuvieran en silencio – Pidió Levi.

- Sí, por favor, cuando estemos listos, nosotros mismos lo diremos – Expresó Eren.

- Está bien, entonces lo que pase de ahora en adelante es responsabilidad de ustedes, nosotros los apoyaremos – Afirmó Jean abrazando por el hombro a Armin.

- Gracias… Pero, ¿por qué son tan comprensivos en esto? Siempre supuse que tendrían algo en contra… - Interrogó Eren haciendo que la otro pareja se ruborizara.

- Supongo que tienen sus propios motivos, pero no tiene caso investigarlos ahora, te los dirán a su tiempo – Intervino Levi sorprendiendo a todos.

- B-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos… Nos veremos más tarde – Se despidió Armin y salió junto con Jean del lugar.

Después de aquel momento con sus compañeros, Eren estaba un poco ansioso, principalmente porque no sabía qué iba a pasar con su relación y porque cada vez más gente sabía acerca de ella. Levi se limitaba a observarlo como si estuviera leyendo su mente, se acercó más a él y lo arropó en sus brazos con una ternura pocas veces vista en él.

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien… - Lo confortó al abrazarlo.

- Pero… Ni siquiera sé cómo está nuestra relación, ¿cómo va a salir bien? – Preguntó Eren con tristeza.

- Pues de eso quería hablar contigo, creo que es momento de que aclaremos muchas cosas… - Terminó el abrazo y caminó hacia el escritorio de la oficina, el castaño lo siguió en silencio.

Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, Levi se decidió a hablar.

- Sé que te molesta mi relación con Irvin, lo he notado desde hace tiempo… Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, es estrictamente de trabajo, y por eso me gustaría que te quedara completamente claro, él es nuestro superior y no quiero que haya problemas por celos – Sentenció de forma fría.

- Lo sé… Hanji me habló de eso, pero no te enojes con ella, yo la obligué a que lo hiciera… Entiendo que su relación es de trabajo y daré lo mejor para no interferir en ella – Afirmó son una tenue sonrisa.

- Eren… He pensado sobre esto pero primero necesito saber algunas cosas… ¿Estás seguro de querer estar en ésta relación? ¿Estás seguro de querer estar conmigo aun sabiendo lo que implica? Y, más importante, ¿estás dispuesto a afrontar las críticas y adversarios que generará un amorío entre nosotros? – Levi no había dejado de observar al chico.

- Yo también lo he pensado, muchas veces, antes y después de que te fueras, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma… - Tomó aire – Sí, quiero estar contigo, quiero afrontar lo que se venga a tu lado, quiero que estemos juntos durante el tiempo que nos quede de vida– Lo miró con determinación.

- Me alegra escucharlo… Yo quiero lo mismo… Entonces, antes que cualquier otra cosa, tendremos que dejar de ser solamente amantes… - Dijo con un ligero, casi imperceptible, temblor en la voz.

- Entonces, ¿ahora seremos una pareja? – Cuestionó sorprendido.

- Pues sí, te había dicho que era muy pronto pero creo que ya es posible hablar de ello, además, si pretendemos seguir juntos, este es el paso natural, ¿no crees? – Habló con confianza.

- Supongo… Nunca había estado en esta situación… - Susurró tímidamente.

- Lo sé, y por eso había querido ir con calma, pero si dices estar seguro de hacerlo, entonces confiaré en ti y continuaremos con esto – Lo tomó delicadamente de las manos.

- Está bien, quiero estar contigo, Levi… - Lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Mocoso… - Susurró y lo besó con pasión.

Permanecieron así durante algunos minutos, se besaron incontables veces y se abrazaron otras más. Finalmente habían aceptado lo que ambos sabían pero se habían negado a hablar, aceptaron que su relación pasó de ser mero gusto y sexo, a ser algo más grande, más importante y más trascendental.

Las caricias habían comenzado a surgir, sin embargo, Levi se detuvo a tiempo, pues aún era muy temprano y no quería que los compañeros se enteraran de su relación escuchándolos tener sexo, hasta él sabía que no era la mejor forma de dar a conocer la noticia. Se besaron una última vez y salieron del lugar, el pelinegro se dirigió a su oficina, pues tenía varios papeleos que hacer, y le pidió a Eren que se integrara con sus compañeros en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

- . - . -

Mientras el ojiverde se dirigía hacia afuera fue interceptado por Mikasa, que lo esperaba en la puerta.

- Eren, ya regresó Rivaille, ¿ahora sí puedes hablar conmigo? – Lo abordó la chica con seriedad.

- ¡Ah, Mikasa! – Exclamó sorprendido, después soltó un leve suspiro – Sí, ya podemos hablar… - La tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia las caballerizas.

- No te pongas misterioso, lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez – Afirmó un tanto molesta.

- Mikasa… Déjame pensar cómo te digo esto… - Hizo una pausa que le pareció interminable a la chica – Tengo una relación con Levi, somos pareja – Confesó con una seguridad adquirida de algún lugar desconocido.

- Entonces, ¿eran ciertos todos esos rumores que escuché? ¿Por eso siempre estás detrás de él? ¿Por eso te veías triste cuando llegamos aquí? ¿Por eso no dejas de defenderlo cuando alguien habla sobre su compulsión por la limpieza? ¿Por eso no te gusta que le diga enano? – Mantenía la mirada baja y tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

- Oye, no te pongas así… - Posó los brazos sobre los hombros de la chica – No es una tragedia lo que estoy haciendo, no tienes por qué hacerlo parecer como tal – Le levantó la cara con una mano, notó que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Para mí es una tragedia… Mi familia se une con ese enano agresivo y odioso, ¡eso es una tragedia! – Gritó con coraje.

- Mikasa… Basta, no te permitiré que hables así, además, ¿qué conoces de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo han convivido para que opines eso? ¿Y no fue él quién te ayudó a rescatarme cuando la Titán Hembra nos atacó? ¿No ha sido él quien ha estado cuidándome desde que la Policía Militar me quería matar? No, Mikasa, esto no, antes te he dejado meterte en mis decisiones, pero en esto no te meterás… - Tomó aire tratando de calmarse – Mi decisión está tomada, voy a estar junto con Levi todo lo que nos reste de vida, y si no te gusta, discúlpame, pero entonces no interfieras… - La chica comenzó a llorar – Te quiero mucho, eres mi familia, pero no dejaré a la persona que amo por nadie, ni siquiera por ti… - La abrazó con cariño – Por favor, trata de entenderme, no me quiero separar de ti, pero tampoco quiero que me separes de Levi, por favor… - Susurró como en una súplica.

- Lo voy a intentar, pero lo hago por ti, sólo porque te quiero… - Correspondió el abrazo.

- Gracias, con eso es suficiente, me gustaría que mi hermana y mi pareja no se quisieran matar cada vez que se ven… - Sonrió ligeramente.

- Pero entonces también dile a él que deje de ser tan arrogante conmigo… - Hizo un pequeño puchero.

- No es arrogante, así es siempre – Rió abiertamente – Pero si te exige es porque sabe que puedes hacerlo, al inicio también conmigo era muy estricto, pero era para que diera lo mejor de mí en cada entrenamiento, por eso ha sido tan duro con ustedes, porque quiere que sean cada vez mejores – La tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia sus otros compañeros.

Mikasa se mantuvo en completo silencio después de lo último que dijo el castaño, no estaba completamente segura pero se dispuso a intentarlo para hacer feliz al chico, ella sabía mejor que nadie que se merecía un poco de felicidad en su vida, y si Rivaille se la traía, entonces ella estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo como parte de la familia, aunque aún le faltaba aclarar algunas cosas con él.

- . - . -

Regresaron con sus compañeros, estuvieron algunas horas más en los entrenamientos que les encomendó Mike, un poco de acrobacias para que al día siguiente pudieran usar adecuadamente el DMT. Terminado el entrenamiento, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas duchas, Mikasa se dio prisa para alcanzar a Rivaille en su oficina antes de que le fuera imposible encontrarlo solo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta unos segundos, meditó lo que iba a decir, y justo cuando movió la mano para tocar y anunciarse, escuchó una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse.

- _Entra de una vez._

- _¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí?_ – Pensó mientras tomaba aire y giraba la perilla para entrar – Con permiso… - Dijo al comenzar a entrar.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Eren? ¿O vienes a pelarte por algo? – Preguntó Levi sin voltear a verla.

- Hablé con él, le prometí que te daría una oportunidad como miembro de la familia… - Se detuvo un momento sin recibir una respuesta – Pero te advierto… - En ese momento, Levi volteó a verla – Si le haces algo malo, si lo abandonas o si no lo proteges bien, te mataré con mis propias manos – Amenazó fríamente.

- Lo sé, no esperaba menos de ti… ¿Tienes algo más que decir, cuñada? – Cuestionó con cinismo, provocando una mueca de molestia en la chica.

- Nada – Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Levi suspiró con cansancio, pensó que la confrontación con ella sería peor, y tenía una curiosidad inmensa por preguntarle a Eren qué le había dicho, aunque tenía que esperar, quizá la chica aún tuviera un as bajo la manga.

- . - . -

Mikasa se sentía abatida por la noticia, a pesar de que había aceptado la relación, no podía evitar el pensamiento de estar sola y un vacío se fue extendiendo dentro de su pecho. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y se topó con Armin y Jean cerca del campo dónde habían estado hasta hace poco tiempo. Se dirigió hacia ellos en un intento de buscar consuelo.

- Mikasa, ¿estás bien? – Se acercó Armin al verla tan triste.

- No, Armin, no lo estoy… - Se le cerró la garganta por un momento – Era cierto lo que te dije, Eren está con Rivaille… Eren me lo acaba de decir y el otro me lo confirmó… - Se soltó a llorar.

- Ya te lo había dicho, ¿lo recuerdas? Te dije que si ellos estaban juntos, tú no podrías hacer nada… Tranquilízate, de nada te servirá estar así, mejor procura acercarte a él y apoyarlo – La abrazó tiernamente.

- Mikasa, si me permites decirte algo… - Intervino tímidamente Jean – Creo que Armin tiene razón, si te opones o sigues actuando en contra de Rivaille, Eren se va a alejar de ti, sé que piensas que te dejará o algo así, pero él te quiere demasiado como para eso, además, también estamos todos nosotros, quizá no te conocemos desde hace tanto como Eren, pero estamos dispuestos a apoyarte, al menos yo lo estoy… - Le sonrió.

- Gracias, Jean… - Le sonrió de vuelta – Pero no me gustaría que esto se confundiera con otra cosa, tú sabes, todos se la pasan diciendo que te gusto y eso… Y pues, yo no quiero que… - Terminó susurrando las palabras.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, la verdad es que… Sí, me gustaste por un tiempo, pero ahora mis sentimientos han cambiado, estoy enamorado de otra persona… - Miró fugazmente a Armin – Te respeto y te aprecio, al igual que a todos nuestros compañeros, y me preocupo por ti tanto como lo hago por ellos – Se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano – Te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte… - Sonrió de nuevo.

- Gracias, chicos… De verdad que me alegra tener gente como ustedes cerca de mí… - Se limpió las lágrimas – Y bueno, sí se puede saber, ¿de quién estás enamorado? – Preguntó viendo a Jean.

- C-Creo que es mejor que regresemos con los demás, ya se está haciendo tarde… - Intervino Armin.

- No tiene caso esconderlo, después de todo, si te estamos pidiendo confianza, sería hipócrita mentirte ahora… - Tomó un poco de aire – De Armin, de él estoy enamorado… - La miró fijamente.

- ¿Eh? – Abrió los ojos sorprendida y los miraba alternadamente a los dos – No lo creí posible… Aunque una vez escuché a las chicas diciendo que ustedes se veían bien juntos, pero no creí que fuera en serio… - Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos – Pues felicidades, me alegro de que hayan encontrado a alguien para amar… - Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

- No te pongas triste, estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar a alguien también – Armin le acarició ligeramente una mejilla.

- Eso no me importa ahora, lo que quiero es poder estar cerca de mi familia y mis amigos, quiero sobrevivir lo más que pueda en este infierno que llamamos vida, y quiero que Eren sea feliz… - Dijo seriamente.

- Es muy noble tu deseo, pero llegará el momento en que tendrás que ver por tu propia felicidad – Afirmó Jean.

- Lo sé, pero por ahora tengo firmes mis convicciones, de lo demás me preocuparé después – Les sonrió un poco.

- Está bien, y mientras, nosotros estaremos apoyándote – Armin la tomó de la mano y caminaron de regreso al castillo.

Llegaron justo en el momento en que comenzaban a servir la cena, se sentaron con sus compañeros y platicaron tranquilamente, cuando arribó Eren acompañado de Rivaille, Mikasa se limitó a sonreírles y continuó participando en la disertación sobre las diferentes formas de preparar patatas con Sasha y Connie.

Eren se quedó algunos minutos observando a su hermana, le parecía curioso que estuviera tan cerca a los otros, supuso que Armin había hablado con ella, después de todo, él era el experto en reconfortar con las palabras.

Durante toda la cena, Eren mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila y platicaba amenamente con Hanji y Nanaba, mientras Levi discutía algunas cosas con Mike. Todos se mantuvieron calmados y expectantes a los preparativos para el siguiente día.

.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Pues como les había dicho hace dos actualizaciones, la historia está por terminar, y eso será en el siguiente capítulo._

_Comentarios, reviews, preguntas o lo que se les ocurra, se reciben por igual._

_Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a mis queridos Guest que me han apoyado desde el capítulo 1: NAVISHION, Koteplz, pandicornio, laynad3, Judith, Katy 3, chise, Futo-kun, mari-chan, sonia, viviana, Aura D y Jina._

_Bien, creo que es todo por ahora, ¡hasta la próxima!_


End file.
